The Hollow's Desires
by imslightlydead
Summary: Dark Ichigo has the desire to kill, battle, and consume the very body that is rightfully the orange haired Soul Reaper's. Bit by bit, as Ichigo fights, he loses pieces of himself yet...maybe Dark Ichigo doesn't really want the body after all. [adopted by: Shirosaki Ichigo]
1. Chapter 1

**The Hollow's Desires**

_Dark Ichigo has the desire to kill, battle, and consume the very body that is rightly the orange haired Soul Reaper's. Bit by bit, as Ichigo fights, he loses pieces of himself; yet…maybe Dark Ichigo doesn't really want the body after all. Possibly looking for another way to fight, Ichigo's desperate wants to win make his hollow side appear, making him lose himself._

888

1- Fever and dreams

"_**What do you want, partner?" he sneered, glaring at the teen with those dark eyes, lifting a pale hand up and stroking those white bangs. "I'm tired of you coming here each time you sleep. Why don't you go visit your memories of mommy?"**_

_**He was taunting Ichigo and he knew it, so he turned, scowling. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't running a mock in here, that's it."**_

"_**Oh really?" Dark Ichigo smirked as he stopped stroking his hair. Letting his arm dangle at his side. "Then I suppose that look on your face is one of resentment?"**_

"_**Yes, you asshole. I didn't want you in my body!"**_

_**Shrugging his broad shoulders, Dark Ichigo sat down, laying on his back while whistling a saddening tone, but it only amused him how much it made Ichigo angrier.**_

His brown eyes fluttered open, seeing Yuzu and Karin stand beside his bed with a bowl of cold water and a wet rag. Blinking from confusion, he sat up, his stomach turning, grasping his sides tightly. "Unh…I don't…Yuzu, Karin…why do I -"

"You really are stupid, Ichigo." Karin snickered, those dark purple eyes glistening with mischief. "You had a fever once Yuzu came to check on your moaning ass."

"A what?" he questioned, his tone full of confusion. "I've never gotten sick, this is a first."

But what he hoped deep down was that they didn't overhear the conversation he had with his Hollow half. He was only getting stronger and stronger each time Ichigo grew weaker and weaker. And knowing this made Ichigo train harder and try to strategize a new attack plan each and every time his last one failed. Now a fever, great, what if a Hollow showed up?!

"Well, mister," Yuzu smiled, placing the damp cloth on his burning forehead. "Dad will have to call the school and tell them you need a few days off, or until that fever dies."

_Brilliant, _he thought sarcastically, laying back down with a groan. _Well, if HE takes over, he wouldn't be able to move properly…I hope._

"Now, we have to get to school, behave while we're gone." the soft brunette-blond smiled, turning and walking out with her dark haired sister. "Bye."

Sighing, he placed a hand to his head, letting the wet droplets drip down his fingers to his elbow. Shutting his eyes slowly, the orange haired high schooler heaved another great sigh. "What a crap-filled way to start a morning." he grunted, feeling a plush lion land on his stomach, shaking his arm a bit. "Kon, get off me…"

"Kurosaki! I demand you wake up and tell me what is going on!" he roared, shaking the slender, slightly muscular, arm a bit harder. "Were you dreaming of Rukia?! That hot-ass babe Oriheme?!"

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MODSOUL!" he snapped, swinging the arm Kon was shaking and flinging him to a wall. "I'M NOT LIKE YOU!!" His eyes were open and glaring dangerously at the plush toy. The little yellow thing trembling a bit, climbing up onto the desk where Ichigo's computer was. "Just let me sleep…"

"Why?"

"I've got a fever you stupid plushy."

"Oh…"

Closing his eyes again, he drifted slowly into darkness, looking into his dark half's eyes.

_**Blinking from confusion, Dark Ichigo looked down on his hand, seeing the Zanpaku-to in his grasp, the white part black, the black part white, completely the opposite of the Soul Reaper he shared powers with. Power…the powers Ichigo had owned were slipping. Breaking and making him an easy target for a Hollow perhaps.**_

_**But if he died, so would Dark Ichigo.**_

_**And each time the high school student was close to dying, he always went to save him.**_

"_**You want to fight?" he chuckled, sounding crazy. "In the state you're in?"**_

_**Ichigo panted, nodding with a smug grin, tightening his grasp on the Zanpaku-to in his hands, positioning himself into a fighting stance. "Yeah, I wanna see if I've regained some of my powers, bastard."**_

_**Scowling, Dark Ichigo dashed forth, his arm possessing the Zanpaku-to in back of him, summoning some of his Spirit Energy and forming the Black Moon Strike, throwing his arm forward and a black swirling beam of energy burst out, outlined with red, the Soul Reaper hissing from pain as it grazed his left shoulder. Clutching the blade again, Ichigo swung it forward, his eyes glowing a bright sky pale blue. Bankai…he was about to release his Bankai, becoming the Death God. The bandages around the teen's blade circled his arm, the end lying lifelessly on his shoulder, blue Spirit Energy surrounding him, lashing about as he took in some air confidently, releasing it as well. Glaring into those gold and black eyes, he released his Bankai.**_

"_**Tensa Zangetsu…" he breathed, his outfit completely changed from what he was originally wearing, the outside of the outfit close to being the same as the attire Dark Ichigo was wearing, but it had red inside and was the same color as the Soul Reaper outfit he always wore when he had to transform and fight Hollows. "Ready…?"**_

_**Scowling, Dark Ichigo thrust his arm forward, copying Ichigo's move, blood-red Spirit Energy emitted from him, but his blade was a bit different. One Ichigo's never seen or heard of before.**_

"_**La luz de luna."**_

_**The blade sparkled like the dangerous moon, lovely yet deadly. Death always came around the moonlight. Yet, Ichigo held his ground, holding the blade to the side, flash stepping over to the Hollow, both swinging their swords angrily at the other. Ichigo's grip on the Tensa Zangetsu slipping, falling down to his knees, biting his lower lip, blood oozing from his torso, a deep slash within his flesh. Cursing, he stood, looking up with those brown eyes, weak and trembling.**_

"_**If you force out Spirit Energy, you'll die…"**_

"_**Since when have you cared?!" he said in a cold tone, little lines of black forming in his eyes, a white and red mask forming at the side of his face, Dark Ichigo's composer falling a bit, flash stepping and standing in front of him, blinking as he watched those eyes slowly fade, gold replacing it on the right side of Ichigo's face. "Ahhhh!"**_

"_**What the hell?!" the pale white form gasped, feeling heavy spiritual pressure that slightly suppressed his own. "Wake up, you stupid Soul Reaper!"**_

Ichigo's eyes shot open and he snapped into a standing position, the warm cloth falling at his bare feet as he looked to the side, seeing a Hollow hover above what seemed to look like Renji, Rukia trying to push the Hollow away with a Kido. Looking around, his cheeks a deep crimson, he tried to find Kon, but it seemed that the little bugger ran away.

"Ichigo, look out!"

He blinked, veering to the closet to see Kon's body partially torn in half, the stuffing scattered about the little stuffed animal. Reaching into his mouth with the small paw, he yanked out his soul, quickly throwing it to the orange haired teen, whom caught it and popped it into his mouth, his Soul Reaper form separating from his body, Kon falling to the floor, but standing and rushing over to Rukia's aid.

The Hollow veered over at the stunned teen, seeing that he couldn't move at all, charging at the Soul Reaper with the full intent to kill and devour his soul.

This would be Dark Ichigo's chance to take Ichigo's body as his own, but while the Hollow bit into his flesh, darkness surrounding him, but he heard that sick laughter in his head, chuckling and saying how stupid he was to let the level of the Spirit Energy get the best of him.

Rukia, Renji, and Kon stared with wide eyes as Ichigo's torn body twitched, his lightly tanned color vanishing slowly, being replaced with white. Those hands circling around the Hollow's throat, the sound of choking filling the room. Those purple eyes widened as she watched in horror as Ichigo smirked, swinging his arms to the side, splitting the demon's head from its body. Looking up with crazed eyes, walking slowly over to the other Soul Reaper, his teeth shimmering in the dank light above, the spiritual pressure making the glass containing the light to crack slowly but surely.

_What's this chill…?_ Rukia thought as she backed up a bit, Kon standing and falling to his knees, unable to withstand the pressure of the energy. The dark haired girl began to fall too, looking at a sweaty Renji as Dark Ichigo shoved him against the wall, a cold-blooded killer look in his eyes. _Is this even Ichigo?!_

"Let me go Ichigo!" Renji snarled, pushing him away. "I don't know why you did that…but quit staring like that!"

"_**Leave…"**_

"I can't do that, partner," he smirked, Kon plopping down fully on the floor, gurgling up saliva, bubbling up like crazy as Rukia crawled over, trying to shake him out of it. "Besides, I'm hungry."

"For what?!" Rukia cried, glaring at him. "You're not Ichigo! Are you a Hollow?!"

The redhead blinked, staring at Dark Ichigo as he chuckled, cackling like a hyena. Sounding so sick and twisted. Making his stomach do flip-flops, in a very bad way. "Why yes, on the contrary, Ms. Kuchiki, I am. I haven't had anything since…I don't remember."

"_**Don't…take over ever again,"**_

Dark Ichigo blinked, grasping the right side of his head, tossing it from side to side as Ichigo pushed harder, trying to prove that he didn't want or need the powers Dark Ichigo could give him. His eyes slamming shut as he screamed from pain, as though an infinite number of Zanpaku-to were being stabbed into him, those brownish-gold eyes shaking immensely, all the others watching him with great intent.

"_**Stay out of my life…stay away from them, Karin, Yuzu, Rukia, Kon, Renji…everyone…"**_

"Ichigo?!" they chorused, wondering whether or not to kill him.

"_**And me!!"**_

Dark Ichigo fell to his knees, biting his lower lip as Ichigo slowly took over, slumping over with a groan from pain, his cheeks flaring. Everyone went over to him, Kon pressing them together, his soul pod rolling gently on the floor, Rukia looking around for a new body until they got his destroyed one fixed. He tried to protect her, yet failed. But she couldn't help but smile as she pushed the pill into a stuffed chibi of a fictional character.

Renji patted Ichigo's back, feeling him shudder as he lifted his head up, his cheeks a little puffy. Sitting up and hunching over, he opened his mouth, vomiting on the floor. A disgusted look on his handsome features, Renji lifted the sick form, placing him on the bed, covering him up, a perplexed look on his face. "No one at the Souls Society is going to like this report, Rukia."

"Look," she sighed, Kon examining his new body in a mirror. "We will just tell them the things they usually hear, leaving Ichigo's…strange actions…out of it."

"Hopefully they don't find out," the redhead sighed, shaking his head.

"I assure you, they won't." And with that, they left, leaving Ichigo and Kon there alone. Yet, when Kon finished looking at himself, his gaze went over to Ichigo, seeing sweat pour down his brow. Hopping over, he clasped the buttons to the shirt and undid them, letting some cold air hit the steaming body. Reaching the cloth into the freezing water, he placed it back on Ichigo's forehead.

Laying down on the teen's chest, he shut his eyes.

"_**Do you truly hate me being here?" Ichigo asked, walking over to Dark Ichigo, whom was swinging his Zanpaku-to furiously, glaring over his shoulder and into those brown eyes. "I won't come back unless you want to fight me,"**_

"_**Listen, partner," Dark Ichigo frowned, stabbing the Zanpaku-to into the ground under his feet. "I don't want to see your face ever again! Next time, you can die…" Those words were harsh. They stabbed something within both of them that made both silent through the whole time Ichigo's body rested.**_

"Don't…hate me…" he mumbled, turning his head to the side as his body began to heat up a bit more, making it more difficult to understand if he was loosing his mind or if he truly was burning more from the fever. "Don't hate…me…"

_**Scowling, the pale white figure turned his back to the orange haired teenager.**_


	2. Chapter 2

2- Dark Ichigo is Ichigo's problem

"_**Hey! Listen, I want…to…"**_

_**Dark Ichigo ignored him, harshly yanking the sword out of the ground, thrusting it forward, the bandages circling his arms, about to release his Bankai, the Soul Reaper wondering if he was going to kill him in this world. His mind…killing him and controlling his body for the rest of its worth.**_

"_**La luz de luna."**_

_**Ichigo kept quiet as he watched Dark Ichigo swirl the sword in the air, dark Spirit Energy circling in the air, red twisting around it, the scent of bloodshed on it. Shuddering, the young Kurosaki turned, walking away as he listened to his Hollow side curse and practice his abilities, possibly make them increase rapidly. After the fifth step, he fell to the ground, veering over his shoulder to see La luz de luna's end aiming for his neck, about to slice it, watching the thick red liquid drip all over the ground he was shoved into.**_

"_**Try to get in my way again…" the pale form scuffed. "I'll slice their throat before you take over,"**_

"_**I highly doubt you'll have enough time," the young teen smirked, grasping the blade and bending it, listening to a satisfying crack of the blade. "Hmm, haven't lost that ability."**_

"I-Ichigo," Kon stuttered, sitting on the edge of the bed, Ichigo thrashing about violently as his body glowed a deep crimson, half of a Hollow mask on the right side of his face, strips of red here and there. "Hey, chill out! I get that the fever is getting to you, but -"

Those eyes fluttered slowly open, Kon's eyes shining from fear as he noticed the gold orbs, black in the background of the deadly color. The high school teen sat up, turning his body and placing his bare feet on the ground, the wet cloth on the side of the pillow, grabbing at the mask, trying to tear it off as he felt Dark Ichigo invade his mind, the thought of a killing spree sliding through his clouded mind as his Hollow half took over again, smirking as his eyes went over to the staring chibi.

"Kon, make sure you don't tell anyone that I went out for some fresh air," he spoke, his voice still Ichigo's, thinking it be best if he didn't use his other voice. Seeing the Modsoul nod slowly, he smiled warmly. "Thanks."

Flash stepping; he was out the door, standing in front of a Hollow. Noticing that Rukia and Uryu were bickering over whose Hollow it was, since Rukia was so busy trying to distract it until Renji or someone else came, since she couldn't tell Ichigo to come, since his sisters called her to tell her that their brother had a fever. Smirking, Dark Ichigo leapt into the air, round-house kicking the demon on the side of its face, a loud painful roar as a small crack began to grow rapidly, Uryu looking over at the screaming Hollow as Dark Ichigo landed on the thing's back, pulling a fist back and crashing the clenched hand into the mask, shattering it and the Hollow dissolving into the air, heading to the Souls Society, to be cleansed and judged. Tapping his feet to the ground, Dark Ichigo gazed up, smirking.

-"You argue too much." he commented, seeing Uryu twitch as Rukia veered away stubbornly. "If you two had kept arguing…someone would've been killed."

"Shut up Kurosaki."

Dark Ichigo flinched at hearing his other half's name. So while he frowned, he turned and walked away, closing his eyes. Yet stopped once he felt a familiar presence by the side of him, Ishida's.

"What have you done to Ichigo?"

"What are you talking about Ishida?" he smirked, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I am Ichigo, how could I do anything to myself?"

"Your Spirit Energy is completely different." he snarled, grasping some of the white fabric to Ichigo's button-up shirt, pulling him close so they had forced eye contact. "Besides, I overheard that he was sick…"

"A cold can't stop me."

Yet, then again…he just jinxed himself, falling backwards and those golden eyes shutting as Uryu blinked his dark ones. Looking down on the orange haired teen with a perplexed look on his face as Rukia walked over, looking at those crimson colored cheeks. Placing the back of her hand on the steaming forehead, she sighed, shaking her head slowly.

"We have to take him back home."

"Fine…" Ishida grumbled, looking away from the young Kurosaki's handsome features.

888

The light of morning shone brightly and lively. Those brown eyes opening slowly to see Kon sitting and placing a cold rag against his forehead. "Morning," he yawned, seeing Kon nod quickly. Blinking the young Kurosaki placed a hand on his shoulder, groaning as though his arm had been dislocated somehow. "Damn…Kon…what happened?"

"Nothing, you kept tossing and turning is all." he replied, an evil smirk on his face. "Rukia tucked you in bed, how sweet. Four-eyes seemed pretty concerned as well. Fever's getting you a lot of attention."

_Exactly what I DON'T need…_

"I need to get some breakfast," he sighed, sitting up. "You hungry Kon?"

"No, I'm a stuffed animal remember? I don't have a real body!" he huffed, leaping off the bed with a frown. "Very insulting."

"Oh, shut it!" he hissed, standing and booting Kon in his tiny chibi bottom, making him stumble forward. "Remember, I'm stronger than you."

888

"Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled, running up to him and claiming him into a tight hug. "Has your fever gone down?!" She stood on the tips of her toes, placing the back of her left hand against his forehead, blinking from confusion. It dropped, then went up, then dropped again, up and down like a rollercoaster. "Strange, but I think you can go to school today."

"Sweet." Karin laughed, munching on her piece of toast. "Hey, don't fall over if it goes up."

"I'm so close to smacking you…" he growled, snatching up a mini-pancake and popping it into his mouth, chewing on it as he walked over to the fridge, grabbing a glass cup as he went over. Opening it and pulling out some orange juice, unscrewing the cap and pouring it into the cup. Setting it down, he screwed the cap back on, putting the container back into the cooling fridge. "Anyway, I think I'll last the whole day."

"Good, now get dressed."

Taking a couple gulps out of the glass, he set it back down and trudged up the stairs, swinging his leg to the side, kicking his attacking father in the crouch.

"That was the crappiest assault ever," he sighed, walking into his room and changing as Isshin tried to recover from the blow his strong teenaged son threw at him. Completely dressed, his hair combed with his fingers, brushed his teeth, his shoes on and tied, the orange haired teen exited the house with a breath of relief. "See you later." he called over his shoulder as he joined Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro. "What's up?"

"We were worried and wanted to see you before school," Keigo grinned, placing an arm around Ichigo's neck, laying his arm on the young Kurosaki's shoulders. "But since you're well and all, we can walk to school together!!"

"Yeah," Ichigo sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Let's get this day over with."

"…Ichigo…"

All three teens blinked, their gazes landing on Chad. "What?"

"Are you…sure you're………" he paused, looking down on the blinking brown eyed high schooler. "…well?"

"Why does it take you that long to complete a sentence?!" Mizuiro cried, shaking his head. "Look, Chad, if Ichigo's standing and talking, he is fine." Then he grinned mischievously, nudging his elbow into Keigo's side. "Why don't you give Strawberry a 'test drive'?"

His tone was soft and Keigo frowned, glaring at him. "You're sick in the head, very sick."

Ichigo's brow twitched, smacking both teens upside the head, glaring at them as they scurried behind Chad. "And I'll kill you for being so sick!!" he roared, turning on his heel and storming towards Karakura High. Grumbling about how those two teenagers were going to suffer as he walked straight past Oriheme, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Rukia. "Hi, bye!" he scuffed.

"What's his problem?" the dark haired girl frowned, crossing her arms. "Jerk."

888

"Strawberry----!" Keigo smiled, jumping on top of the sleeping form, making the orange haired teen yelp from shock. "Lunch! Let's eat together!!! Let's eat!!"

"Get off me…or I'll kill you,"

His voice wasn't the same; it wasn't his usual tone that everyone else always heard. This made the brunette back away, to the far end of the classroom. Turning, Ichigo shook his head, standing and rubbing the right side of his face.

"Hey! I asked you where we were going to eat today!" he snapped, seeing Keigo, Uryu, Chad, Rukia, and Mizuiro shake their heads. "Yes I did!! What would I say to make him tremble?!"

"You said that you'd kill him if he didn't release you," Uryu chuckled, looking into those brown eyes, worry filling his dark orbs. "Problems with the family?"

"I…I guess?" he stammered, placing his right pointer to his forehead, thinking about what problems Uryu really meant, since he was in his room just the other night. For so that's what Kon told him. "Yeah, I've gotta worry about paying for the tournament Karin has…I'm planning on going, but…I don't think I'll have the time now."

"Doesn't mean you take it out on us!" Keigo whined, his eyes shut with tears streaming down them.

"Sorry, sorry," he nervously laughed, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. "Hey, I'll buy us all lunch as an apology, how about it?"

"You're kidding!?"

"Nope." he frowned, angered that they didn't believe him at all. "Let's go, otherwise, I won't buy."

"Rice dumplings." Rukia smiled.

"A regular sandwich," Uryu sighed.

"Anything," Chad complied.

"We'll have this," Keigo and Mizuiro started, pointing at millions of foods, but Ichigo just grabbed the cheapest, since he didn't have much on him. "Cheapy!!!" they cried, complaining that everyone else got the not so cheap ones. And as for Ichigo, he was stuck getting a soda, with a chocolate candy bar.

"Aw, shut up!" he growled. "I don't get much of an allowance, so stop being stupid and just eat the crap."

"You know, Ichigo, if you keep acting this way," Uryu smirked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, "you'll loose all your friends."

"You know, Ishida, I'm not in the mood for your crap, so shut the hell up and eat!!" he hissed, taking a huge bite of the Butterfinger. After munching for a long while, he swallowed, leaning back against the fence he sat in front of, sighing as he shut his eyes. They had about fifteen minutes left before lunch ended, so why not get a small nap in? "Wake me," he yawned, "when lunch's over…"

"_**I want a fight,"**_

_**Ichigo blinked as he looked over his shoulder, seeing Dark Ichigo stand there with his Zanpaku-to. "Right now? I only have twelve minutes now." he groaned, standing and clutching the sword, turning and swinging his sword with full force, Dark Ichigo raising his arm and blocking the blade with the one of his Zanpaku-to.**_

"_**Yeah, right now, got a problem with that, partner?"**_

_**Ichigo grinned, pressing forward, the pale form in front of him frowning as he dug his feet into the ground, pushing forth as well. Both blades slowly sliding off the other, the young Soul Reaper leaping into the air with his Zanpaku-to over his mop of orange hair, throwing it down with an angered cry, Dark Ichigo swiftly bringing his sword up, parrying the would-have-been deadly blow. Bringing his sword down, Ichigo grimaced. This wasn't something Dark Ichigo had done before. Then, dropping the sword, he grasped the blade of Ichigo's, his pale hand's flesh drenched in blood as he lifted Ichigo into the air, those brown eyes widening painfully. Those golden orbs flashing in a deadly way as he flung himself into the air, pushing the handle of the Zanpaku-to into the orange haired teen's gut, a droplet of blood dripping down his chin.**_


	3. Chapter 3

3- At the sight of blood

_**Clenching his grip on it, he pulled it straight out of those pale hands, throwing it to the ground with a smirk.**_

"_**W-What the hell?!" Ichigo gasped, glaring at Dark Ichigo as he thrust an arm forward, claiming the Hollow's neck into his fingers, holding on tightly as he was slammed into the building, coughing out blood like a sprinkler. "You bastard! Why'd you disarm both of us?!"**_

"_**It'll be more fun." he cackled, seeing those brown eyes glitter with disgust. "Besides, more blood will spill from your mouth…more than mine."**_

_**Ichigo frowned deeply, throwing a bent knee up, knocking Dark Ichigo in the stomach, smirking as blood fell from those pale white lips. Shoving him away by kicking off the building, both heading for the ground, the white figure beneath him holding a hand against Ichigo's chest, seeing the high schooler blink from confusion.**_

"_**Sokatsui - - Pale Fire Crash…" he smirked, seeing Ichigo's eyes widen. Quickly releasing the sheet white form and leaping away before it took effect. "Byaku Rai."**_

"_**How do you know those?!" he muttered as their feet tapped the ground gently, the orange haired teen darting off in a different direction, crying out in pain as his dark half cut his side with the Zanpaku-to. Falling to the ground, the pale teen rolled over to his, reaching out with his right hand, snatching it up and standing, blood oozing out from his side. "How do you know that Kido?!"**_

_**Dark Ichigo didn't reply, but he did thrust out his blade, smirking as his white bangs bounced forward and back to his forehead. Flash stepping and swinging his blade, cutting Ichigo's front a bit, revealing the teen's chest a little. The orange haired Soul Reaper swinging his Zanpaku-to at Dark Ichigo, slashing across from his right shoulder to his left hip, blood spurting out like crazy, but the Hollow didn't seem to mind at all.**_

"_**Damn…" he cursed, thrusting the blade into his right shoulder, the pale white form not even flinching as he put two fingers and thumb on the blade, cracking it, the blade changing colors as Ichigo let go. "How can you last with losing that much blood?!"**_

_**The white form grinned, showing his dark teeth, chuckling maniacally. Still not saying a thing, making Ichigo's blood boil. But…his eyes followed the Hollow's gaze, falling onto the blood that was clearly his own. Taking a quick step back, he blinked, seeing that Dark Ichigo wasn't there. Turning, his brown eyes shook, seeing a crazed look on the white form's face.**_

_**Feeling pain course through his body, his gaze fell down, noticing that Dark Ichigo slammed the Zanpaku-to's broken blade into his stomach, blood flowing down the blade and onto the pale white hand, grinning as he watched the blood pour. Closing those brown eyes, he bit hi s lower lip, grabbing the blade with both hands, pushing it out, muffling sounds of pain, still biting his lower lip.**_

_**Finally getting it out, he opened his left eye, removing one hand and shoving it against Dark Ichigo's face, pushing him back, blood covering his face, since Ichigo's hands were completely cut and bleeding.**_

"_**Damn bastard…" he huffed, his face growing white, his cheeks a deep crimson. "I'll wipe that smirk off your face."**_

_**Placing a hand on the blood, Dark Ichigo closed those eyes, smirking as he slowly opened them again, using Shunpo to appear beside Ichigo, holding the Zanpaku-to in a finishing blow way, thrusting it into Ichigo's side, but the orange haired teen stepped back, stumbling from the loss of blood and falling to the ground, shaking like mad as he looked up weakly with those brown eyes.**_

"_**You're weak,"**_

_**Ichigo panted, staggering to his feet, slipping a bit, but standing, reaching down and picking up the handle to his broken blade, the desire to defeat the white haired Hollow no matter what. His vision a little blurry, but he rushed forward, a little recklessly, but still charged straight ahead, Dark Ichigo standing there with his cut hand outstretched, the orange haired teen tripping over his own feet and crashing against Dark Ichigo's bleeding chest.**_

_**Blinking those golden orbs, he veered down, seeing that the pale form couldn't move anymore without falling, weak and frail.**_

"_**But…you have guts…"**_

"Ichigo, lunch is over! Ichigo!"

Those brown eyes slowly opened, a confused look on his face, completely forgetting he was at school. "Oh, I…forgot…" he replied, scratching his head. Standing, he went straight to class, the others staring with different expressions.

888

School ended pretty quickly after his small nap, but those last words he heard from Dark Ichigo slightly shook him. Weak but having guts…

They didn't really shake him, but they pissed him off. Really pissed him off. Shaking his head slowly, he walked up to the Kurosaki Clinic, pushing open the doors and blinking once he saw Kon laying on the kitchen table, lifeless. Questionable, he walked over; lifting the body up, shaking it, completely lost once there was no reply, as if the Mod Soul's pill was taken out of his body. Shrugging, he trudged up the stairs with the chibi, but also worried.

Opening his door, he entered his room, shutting it with his foot, placing the plush toy on his pillow, sitting on his bed with a groan, placing his right hand on the left side of his sides, pulling it away to see blood, his eyes trembling uncontrollably, baring his white teeth. Then he looked back at Kon. "Hey, are you alive?"

The chibi lifted its head with a slow nod. "Your crazy sister Karin saw me and played a little twisted game, then left me on that uncomfortable table."

He shook his head, looking up to see Rukia holding her cell phone, the closet open wide as her purple orbs demanded he switch places with Kon. Nodding, he reached into the stuffed animal's mouth, pulling out the pill, popping it into his mouth and Kon falling against the bed, his eyes shut, completely exhausted. Shrugging he looked over at Rukia, both darting out the door and rushing over to the site where the Hollow was.

Screeching to a stop, the orange haired teen frowned, seeing the dark haired Quincy stand there, pulling back the sky blue string to his spiritual bow. Storming over, he grasped the bow in his hand, looking at Uryu with a sinister look, making him retrieve the bow back to what it originally was, nothing.

"You can have the next Hollow, four-eyes." he spoke, scowling. "I want something to bash and beat the shit oughta!"

Sighing, the Quincy nodded, standing and watching in the background with Rukia as Ichigo dashed toward the demon.

"I'LL SHOW HIM WEAK!!" he cried, leaping into the air, throwing his blade down, bringing it back and thrusting it into the demon's shoulder, hacking it off, blood spilling out like a geyser. "I'll hack it up until the mask is left!!!"

Talking to himself like this creped both the spiritual beings out, watching him slash rapidly at the Hollow, true to his word and leaving the mask left, the Hollow begging for him to end it, unable to handle the way he was talking to himself, Dark Ichigo rubbing off and having that crazed look in his eyes. Turning, he smirked, hoisting the Zanpaku-to up and resting it on his shoulder, reversed-blade. Taking in some air, then slowly releasing it, he smiled.

"Alright! At least that's off my chest!" he grinned, walking past as both teens watched him with terror in their eyes.

_He's crazy…_ they thought. _CRAZY----!_

"Come on, Rukia!" he called, walking toward his house.

888

Seeping slowly into his skin, Kon being pushed out, he lifted the round green pill, slipping it back into the chibi, smiling warmly as Kon continued to sleep, lifting the toy up and laying down, after taking his shirt off, setting Kon on his chest, the little Mod Soul curling up into a ball, breathing in a steady rhythm. Sighing, he shut his brown eyes, thinking about everything that has been going on.

Listening to the closet shut, Rukia already laid down and sleeping.

But the only thing that bothered him was Dark Ichigo. He was obnoxious, yet didn't let him die so he could take over. Shrugging, he placed the side of his face on the white pillow, opening his eyes slightly, trying to understand what type of personality Dark Ichigo had. It wasn't his, that was for sure. Shrugging, he shut his eyes again, taking another breather. Finally ready to dream and see Dark Ichigo again.

_**He looked up, confused. Ichigo was all alone, walking around and trying to find Dark Ichigo. Why was he looking for him in the first place?! Blushing slightly…a blush made Ichigo panic, running now and stopping once his brown eyes caught a glimpse of Dark Ichigo sitting down and panting, bleeding.**_

_**Blood…**_

_**The pale high schooler ran over, bending down and looking into those golden orbs, seeing that they were dull. Grabbing the sleeve to his left arm, he tore it, placing it against the slash on his left shoulder, the red liquid damping it thoroughly. He had no clue why he was helping his Hollow side, but he just was, just…worried.**_

"_**Hey, what'd you do to yourself?"**_

"_**Heh, nothing to be concerned about…" he smirked, standing and looking down on the orange haired teen that started to stand, angered that Dark Ichigo just wouldn't give a straight answer.**_

"_**Damn you!" he shouted, yanking his Zanpaku-to from his back, bringing it in front of himself, about to stab the living crap out of the dark side of himself. "Why I'm worried, I don't know! Why I panicked, I have no damn clue!! But I do know that you did something to yourself! No one else besides me comes here!"**_

"_**Leave me alone…"**_

_**Throwing his Zanpaku-to into the ground, he grasped some white fabric into his hand, yanking the white form close, glaring at him. "Fine! I don't care! Die in here, just die! I'm not concerned anymore! Go ahead!!"**_

_**Dark Ichigo lifted a white hand, grabbing some hair from the back of the young Kurosaki's head, tugging at it feverishly. Making Ichigo shut his eyes, baring his teeth.**_

"_**You don't like to see blood," Dark Ichigo smirked, "especially if it's mine, right?"**_

"_**S-Shut up…" he groaned, the yanks at his hair getting rougher. "You're…just a part of me…that's all!"**_

"_**Deny what I say some more, partner." he grinned, crazily again, his dark teeth showing, Ichigo opening his right eye slowly. "Deny it some more."**_

"_**I'm not…denying…" he grunted, but blinked, feeling warmth on the right side of his face. Red seeping onto those pale white cheeks slightly as Ichigo looked to the side to see Dark Ichigo looking at him, those golden eyes shutting as he placed his chin on the teenager's shoulder. "Let go of my hair…you freak…"**_

_**He didn't, he held on as Ichigo struggled to free himself, and after ten minutes he thought screw it. Both standing there like that, Ichigo grumbling and placing his forehead against the Hollow's left shoulder, feeling him wince slightly, pulling away at last, standing a few feet away, staring at him, looking at his left shoulder to see the blood on it.**_

"_**Whatever you did…" he frowned. "It must be affecting me in the real world!"**_

"_**You were bleeding?"**_

"_**Yeah!" he frowned.**_

"_**Listen, partner, I didn't do anything to you." he replied, glaring into those brown eyes. "Besides, I can just take over whenever I want."**_

_**Ichigo turned, sitting down, one leg stretched out, and one bent. Sighing, he shook his head. "You haven't been talking that much…is there something…wrong?"**_

_**Dark Ichigo quirked a white brow.**_

"_**I…hate it when you don't speak, especially during most of the last battle."**_

_**The white form flash stepped and bent down near Ichigo, sitting down with both legs stretched out. "I could feel your Spirit Energy falling and growing throughout the battle." he chuckled. "Besides, you hate my existence…so…"**_

"_**Not now…for some reason, I don't."**_

_**He closed his brown eyes, leaning slightly and hesitantly against Dark Ichigo, sighing as he fully let himself lean, the white form blinking from confusion, and at why his heart stopped for a split second, time stopping for as long as he stared at the young Soul Reaper. Tearing his eyes away, he frowned, but stayed there.**_

"_**Whatever," he muttered, a small bright blush on his face.**_


	4. Chapter 4

4- Black and white

The sun rose on the town of Tokyo, awakening a refreshed orange haired teen. Sitting up, seeing Kon on the side of him, he stood, stripping out of his clothes, putting on his uniform, shaking his head, a warm smile on his face. Still remembering the very last thing that happened way before he woke up. Something very unbecoming of his dark side.

_**Ichigo had his brown eyes open, looking at Dark Ichigo with a smirk, the white form frowning.**_

"_**Quit looking at me like that," he scowled, "it creeps me out."**_

"_**Fine," he frowned, narrowing his eyes at the white Hollow. "Like I care."**_

"_**Uh…"**_

_**Ichigo started to stand, but Dark Ichigo grabbed his wrist, looking at him with his mouth open a bit, about to say something, then he looked away, removing his white hand from the pale wrist. A stubborn look on Dark Ichigo's face.**_

"_**Never mind," he frowned, Ichigo laughing warmly and walking away. "Have…a nice day…"**_

"_**Hn?" He blinked those brown eyes, looking over his shoulder. "Okay. You too, at least…until I take my normal nap during lunch."**_

"_**Possibly,"**_

The way Dark Ichigo replied, the saddened look on his face made the young Kurosaki wonder what was going on as he walked into the restroom, since nature called…rather shouted. He stayed too long in bed with having to go. Shrugging his shoulders, he zipped up the zipper, reaching down and turning the dials on the sink, getting soap on his hands and washing them.

Running his hands back under the water, the suds falling off, he grabbed his toothbrush. Dropping his shoulders, he closed his eyes as he placed the toothpaste on the brush and began to brush his teeth, thinking all about what was going on since the day he got that stupid fever.

888

"Hey, Ichigo," Rukia whispered, passing over a bracelet with black and white beads, "put this on."

"Why?" he asked, looking at it closely just in case it was bugged. "Why should I?"

"Trust me," she frowned, looking forward to the board. Sighing, he slipped it onto his left wrist, biting his lower lip as his head fell onto his folded on the desk, his brown eyes sliding shut. The fever showing, his cheeks growing red.

_Oops, I forgot to mention…that you fall asleep the first time you put it on…_

"Teacher!" she called, standing up and pointing at Ichigo's lifeless body. "I think Ichigo's sick!"

"Hmm…can you take him to the nurse, Rukia?"

"Sure." she smiled, dragging him out of there since she was shorter than almost everyone in the school. Until she shut the door to the classroom, she released his arms, letting him fall to the ground. Kicking lightly at his rear, she frowned, a confused look on her face. "Maybe…it makes you sleep for the whole day?"

Sighing deeply, she picked him up again, struggling in carrying him towards the nurse. Blinking, she looked up.

"Ah, Chad, could you help me out?" she wondered, moving Ichigo's body for evidence that she really needed his muscle, since the research developers in the Souls Society were all about boobs and legs for the girls. "I would really appreciate it." Nodding, he bent down and lifted the young Substitute Soul Reaper up effortlessly, walking alongside Rukia towards the nurse. "Thank you."

"Rukia," he spoke, eyeing the bracelet on Ichigo's wrist. "……when has Ichigo…worn that bracelet? Normally…it's watches."

"Oh, it's…a new look!" she giggled, smiling as she shut her purple hues. "Besides, I think it looks great on him, don't you think so too?" There was a long line of silence, until she opened her eyes and went right up to his face. "RIGHT?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"Yep!" she smiled, growing innocent all over again. "All right, on to the nurse's office!!!"

Looking up, she opened the door and let the tall brute enter first, walking over to a bed and laying the orange haired teen down, lifting the covers and laying them on the lump form. "Why'd he collapse?"

"From the fever I guess, Yuzu told me he had it going up and down this morning."

"Oh,"

"I think we should let him rest in peace, Chad, let's go back to class." she smiled, grabbing his tanned hand and lugging him along as she smiled sweetly.

"_**Hello?!" Ichigo called, receiving no answer whatsoever, making him blink. "Hey! Answer me, you bastard!!"**_

_**There was nothing but white surrounding him, the connection between him and his dark half severed by the walls, the black one on his other half's side, and the white one on his side. Pressing his fists against it after hitting it for a while, he slammed his forehead against it, shutting his brown dull orbs.**_

"_**How…why can't he hear me?"**_

888

His eyes shot open, snapping into a sitting position, feeling a sticky substance on his cheek. Reaching a hand up, he traced it up, realizing it came from his eyes. Tears, he cried. He cried while he slept? Standing, his glance fell down to the black and white beaded bracelet, lifting his left arm up, looking at it from eye level.

"What is this bracelet anyway? What powers does it own?"

"Ah, Ichigo, you're up!" Oriheme's voice chimed, walking up to him with a smile. "What were you dreaming of? You were moaning a-"

"It has nothing to do with anyone…but…me…and HIM." he frowned, wiping his face, walking past as he ignored the orange haired girl's calls. "Just between me and HIM." Looking to the side with those blurry brown eyes, they caught Chad's questionable look. "What? What do you want?!"

"…I was…just worried…so I came to see you," the brute replied, seeing Ichigo flinch and run out of the school, trying to find Rukia along the way. Screeching to a stop, he blinked, seeing Rukia stand next to Tatsuki, smiling and talking.

"RUKI----A!" he shouted, his fists clenched as he watched her blink, veering over at him as her look of surprise slightly grew, seeing the Hollow mask covering the right side of the young Kurosaki's face, his eyes flaring with anger as he charged at her, his eyes still dull and brown. "What did you do?!"

"Um, I'll see you perhaps tomorrow!" she called to Tatsuki as she ran from the enraged high schooler. Leaping over the fence, veering over her shoulder, not seeing Ichigo, thinking that she had lost him. Turning back around, she bonked right into the orange haired teen, whom was glaring at her. "Why're you so mad at me?!" she snapped, frowning and narrowing her eyes at the teenager.

"Why can't I hear HIM?!"

"Who?"

"Him!! Why can't I hear him?! What's this bracelet's power?"

Rukia looked away, shrugging. "I have no idea what you are talking about. And who is 'him'?" she replied, Ichigo's rage allowing the mask to consume most of his face, his arm's coverage tearing off, white skin and hands with claws molding onto him, bringing his arm back. "I-Ichigo?!"

"Stop it Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted, stepping up, pulling the string to his spiritual bow, ready to strike if Ichigo attacked the weak Soul Reaper. "Calm down, we'll talk this over."

"Uryu…?"

His mask vanished, his arm bleeding severely as the Hollow arm disappeared. Falling down onto his knees, shaking slightly, the pale form walking over and placing his hand upon the young Soul Reaper's forehead, blinking as he closed those eyes. "He has that fever again…" he reported, looking over at the confused Kuchiki. "Better take him home."

"I agree."

888

Dark Ichigo wasn't taking what was going on very well; in fact…he was raging a storm in the youth's mind, cursing like a mad scientist. Angry at Rukia Kuchiki for taking Ichigo away. He was so set to seeing him each and every time he fell asleep, that at first he thought the Soul Reaper just forgot, but once he saw the black wall, oh he was pissed.

Ichigo tossed and turned on the bed, groaning as he felt the thoughts of killing Rukia hit him with gruesome images each time Dark Ichigo could think of a new one. The sadness he felt, the anger, the hatred, everything…it was all taking its toll on the poor fevered boy. But…he couldn't kill Rukia, not even if he were forced to.

Yet the anger within Dark Ichigo rose each and every day. Now that it was a month and a half after the incident, he couldn't control his Hollow half, even when he battled Hollows. Once he was in Soul Reaper form, Dark Ichigo always took over, attacking like a rapid animal, Ichigo slowly losing himself as he watched, watching the blood pour, and having to shove him away from Rukia.

_It was a test,_ he thought, _to see if I can really last without talking to him…_

But as more days passed, he could begin to hold back the Hollow within him, feeling more anger.

Walking up to Rukia, he stood there with his hands in his pockets, slouched back with a small smile. "Hey, when are you gonna take this off?" He lifted his left hand up, pointing at the bracelet with his other. She smiled, nodding slowly.

"Today, if you can prove that you can handle HIM."

"Damn, today's that stupid ceremony for the loss of Mrs. Kukuya…" he groaned, slapping his forehead, darting into the bathroom and swiftly changing into suitable clothing as Rukia switched to her Sunday dress, Kon blinking from confusion. Exiting with a sigh, he exited the door, wearing a button-up black long sleeved shirt, denim pants, slipping on a random pair of shoes, darting out the door with a wave.

Shrugging her shoulders, Rukia trailed after him, smiling and waving to the Kurosaki family.

"See you later." she giggled.

888

Leaning against the fence, the orange haired Soul Reaper looked up to the bright blue sky, smiling weakly, looking over at Chad, sliding down, sitting on his bottom. He placed his hands to the sides of his head, closing his eyes tightly, not wanting to be here, but everyone did attend, since she was everyone's favorite teacher. Frowning as he opened his eyes slowly, standing and shaking his head roughly, trying to forget his Hollow.

But he couldn't, not at this moment, or at all.

Gasping, he clenched the fabric above his heart, panting and gasping for air, blood dripping down his fingers. _What is he…doing?!_

The white mask covered his whole face, his brown eyes widening painfully as he grabbed at it, screaming, everyone turning their attention to him, screaming once they saw the blood, but wondering why Ichigo was grabbing at nothing but his face. Yet, Oriheme, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad, and Rukia could perfectly see what he was trying to grab at.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried, rushing over but falling to the ground with blood pouring slowly out of her side. "What…how could he…"

Falling to the ground, the dark haired teenaged girl moaned from pain, looking at him with wide eyes, fear-filled eyes. Oriheme and Tatsuki scurried over, taking the small girl into their arms, Tatsuki glared at Ichigo as Uryu leap forward, pulling his arm back, shooting a sky blue arrow at the confused Kurosaki, his body moving on its own.

Yet, he heard the sick laughter of Dark Ichigo.

Those brown eyes dulled, golden eyes flashing angrily, his left arm trembling insanely, Ichigo still in control. Lifting his arm, he glared at the beads, thrusting that arm forth, smirking. "Die…"

_W-What am I saying?!_


	5. Chapter 5

5- Broken wall, restored order

Slamming those eyes shut, he retreated to the world in his mind, panicking as he ran about, trying to find Dark Ichigo.

"_**Stop!" he shouted, whipping out his Zanpaku-to, slamming it against the wall between both souls. "Release your grip! Release it!" He continued to hack at it, the small dent growing, soon shattering the wall, Ichigo staring at his other half. Red Spiritual Energy lashing about, cutting his clothes, his button-up shirt almost torn to nothingness. "You bastard! You'll kill everyone if you don't stop!"**_

"_**You don't have me on a leash, do you see one?"**_

_**Ichigo frowned, steadily walking over, grasping some of the white fabric into his hands, yanking him close, his brown eyes narrowed, blood dripping from his skin. Seeing those yellow eyes narrow, shoving Ichigo down into the ground, pulling his Zanpaku-to out, stabbing it into the orange haired teen's torn shirt's right sleeve, pinning him down.**_

"_**Don't expect me to welcome you back when you greet me like that." he hissed, the look in his eyes much crazier than usual. "I will kill Kuchiki…count on it."**_

"_**Wait a minute! Have you lost it?!" he cried, bringing a knee up, thrusting it into Dark Ichigo's gut, roughly jolting up, ripping his skin and bleeding, and pouncing the white form down, his right knee near his crotch, his other near his right leg, Ichigo's left hand pressed to the ground next to Dark Ichigo's white hair, the right holding his left shoulder down. "She made me believe that I could save myself from you! That my body…wouldn't be yours!!"**_

"_**She corrupted you,"**_

"_**You did, you fucking ass!!" he scolded, shutting his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip. "You did!"**_

"_**Yes, in some way, I have…" he smirked, bringing a hand up and brushing those orange bangs out of that pale face. Then swiftly grabbed a handful of the soft short hair, pulling him down farther. "…and I've corrupted myself…"**_

"_**Huh?" Those brown eyes opened.**_

"…_**for nothing…"**_

"_**W-What?!"**_

_**Those pale white lips connected with his own, making the orange haired teen shudder from some disgust and shock. Yanking away, throwing his head back, he panted for air, Dark Ichigo having sucked some out of his lungs.**_

"_**W…why'd you go and do that?!" he snapped, frowning as Dark Ichigo chuckled.**_

"_**You win this round; I'll release my hold…"**_

Tripping, Ichigo fell into Chad, whom was blinking from confusion, everyone staring at the bleeding figure that Sado had lifted into his arms, Uryu walking beside him with a nod. "Why'd he attack Rukia?"

"I don't know," Uryu frowned. "But we have to have constant surveillance on him." The dark haired girl rushed over, a horrified look on her face and she placed a hand on Ichigo's bleeding chest. "He lost his mind, and you still trust him, Rukia?"

"It was my fault…I…shouldn't have torn him from his other half…" she mumbled, nodding over at Oriheme and Tatsuki.

888

"Rukia, you said something about his other half,"

She looked away.

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, Uryu, I don't want to talk about it…" she spoke softly. But seeing Chad wanting to know, she sighed. "All right. I thought it'd be best if he never saw his other half ever again, so I told him to put that bracelet on. I broke their communication abilities, but I never knew that his other half would take over and try to kill me…or anyone."

"I think that you should remove that bracelet, Rukia." Chad pointed out. Nodding, she slipped it off, seeing Ichigo turn on his side, groaning softly. "Hopefully, he's well…tomorrow…"

"Yeah, we should go." Uryu frowned, walking out the door with the tall brute.

"I'll join you guys later!" she called, walking into the restroom and changing clothes, climbing into Ichigo's closet, thinking over what she had done to the young Soul Reaper.

"Nnn…" he moaned in a very soft tone, placing a hand to the side of his face, his cheeks burning over as the fever came back for a comeback. "…other…"

"_**Ichigo?" Dark Ichigo blinked, looking at him with wide golden eyes, confused. "Why're you here? I thought…you only wanted to see me if you wanted to fight."**_

"_**Asshole!" he snapped, walking over and crossing his arms once he stopped in front of him. "Why'd you…k-k-k…kiss me?"**_

_**Dark Ichigo chuckled, "No reason, but…by the expression on your face, it was your first." He stood, facing him with his hands in the pockets of the outfit Ichigo was wearing. "And I stole it."**_

"_**N…no! M-Maybe…" He blushed, looking away. "Don't do that again…okay?"**_

"_**Now you're asking favors?" Dark Ichigo laughed, walking up to the young Soul Reaper, grabbing his hands and shoving him against the wall behind the pale form, smirking as he removed his hands, slamming a fist into the youth's gut. "Let's fight over that."**_

"…_**you fucking…" he gasped, clutching his stomach. "…bastard!!"**_

"_**A 'fucking bastard'?" Dark Ichigo sneered, "Almost true. But…you're still a virgin, right?"**_

"_**Huh?!" Ichigo stuttered, slightly blushing. "You are so sick!"**_

"_**Isn't that what Hollow's are?" he smirked. "Sick." Dark Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, kneeing Ichigo in the gut, but the pale teen was on guard at the time, placing a hand on that very knee, lifting himself up, jumping behind Dark Ichigo, but sticking his tongue out as he passed that white face.**_

_**Spinning around, the white haired demon frowned, watching as the orange haired teen pulled out his Zanpaku-to, stabbing it into the ground, thrusting an arm out, trying to remember a spell Rukia used on him once. Yet all he could remember was that binding spell. Thinking screw it, he ran forth, catching Dark Ichigo off-guard, tackling him to the ground.**_

_**Yet once they crashed, Ichigo groaned, feeling someone shake him awake.**_

"_**Damn…" he frowned, looking up at Ichigo.**_

"_**Before I go," Ichigo smirked, throwing a punch at Dark Ichigo's cheek, seeing him blink. Smirking, he laid himself onto Dark Ichigo's strong chest, shutting his eyes. "We'll fight over that 'favor' later."**_

"_**Bastard," he snarled.**_

He opened his eyes to see his father stand there with a concerned expression on his face. "Why are you home early, son?"

"Uh…school ended early because of Mrs. Kukuya's funeral." he sighed, turning. "Now let me go back to sleep, I was dreaming of being free from this damn world…"

"Fine, be that way." Isshin huffed, turning and walking away.

Groaning, he laid on his back, looking at the ceiling with a sigh. "Ah…I can't sleep…and usually I always fall asleep once I get woken up by him on the weekends…" he breathed. "Why can't I now?"

888

Turning in the chair he sat in, Ichigo yawned as he finally stood, munching on a small patch of gum. His brown eyes dull as he continued to drift off as he walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, looking into the mirror, crying out from shock as Dark Ichigo's image was beside him, standing still with his side to the mirror, his dark half on the other side, his golden hues much more duller than Ichigo's over the black underneath. Covering his mouth two seconds into the cry, the orange haired teen breathed through his nose, his bare chest extending then going back to its original size.

_I can…see him…right? _ he thought as he looked over his shoulder to see a shut bathroom door. His gaze back on the mirror to see Dark Ichigo looking straight at it. _Only in the mirror and my dreams? That sucks…_

"Hey…dark half…"

Dark Ichigo blinked, looking to the side at his turned form. A questionable look on his features.

"Uh…does this mean I can talk to you now?" he asked, turning so he was standing straight, looking at his other half with brown eyes. "In my mind…and now the mirror. What next, a real body?"

Seeing the white form shrug, he shook his head.

"Okay, now…this really isn't a good time, since nature calls."

A sick smile slowly formed on those white lips. _**"Right…go ahead, I'll see ya tonight."**_

Nodding slowly, he looked down on his left wrist, actually really noticing that the bracelet was off. Closing his eyes, he did what came naturally, curse nature.

888

"Hey, Rukia," the orange haired teen sighed, looking at her with his brown eyes. "Is it possible for a Hollow to have a human body?"

_Where'd that come from? _ both thought with different expressions. Rukia looked concerned while Ichigo looked to the side with a quirked brow.

"Well, not really," she complied as she looked down on the ground with those purple eyes. "Although Soul Reapers can have Gigai…I'm not so sure a Hollow could." She placed a pointer to her lower lip, thinking real hard about the teenager's question. "I think so, maybe…Ichigo, if you are talking about your Hollow, yes, he could have a body. But…if that were to happen…your Spiritual Pressure may fall."

_Hear that…dark half? _ he thought with a frown.

"Ah, I see…" he sighed, shaking his head. "I just thought I'd ask. It meant nothing, don't get me wrong." Rukia nodded, then looked over at a clock, grabbing the packed sack she had. "Where're you going at this time?"

"Tatsuki's." she complied, smiling. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Hey! What am I supposed to do until then?! I'll be bored out of my mind!" he protested, dropping his head once she left. "Great, thanks for listening, Rukia…"

Looking over at the mirror, he plopped himself down on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck. _So…what do you suppose we do?_

"_**You could always take a nap; we could fight to pass time. Besides," **_Dark Ichigo suggested, crossing his arms with a slight frown. _**"Time passes much faster while you sleep…right?"**_

"Point taken."

Yet he couldn't fall asleep or even try, since his mind was still on the subject that was put into a conversation about not too long ago. Dark Ichigo could have a body…a real fleshed body! His look of originality vanished, becoming depressed, rain pouring in his mind, getting Zangetsu and Dark Ichigo wet. Since Ichigo reminded himself that Zangetsu hated rain, he tried his hardest to change his emotion.

"_**Huh…? Make it stop raining, stupid! I'm getting soaked!!" **_ Dark Ichigo snapped, placing his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, shaking him violently, but Ichigo didn't feel a single thing. _**"Come on…stop being so depressed dumbass! I don't like this storm you're causing!!!"**_ This made Ichigo blink, confused as ever.

"I'M causing a storm?" he breathed, shaking his head. Now forcing a smile on his face, the rain storm lightening up, looking at the mirror to see his dark half's soak and wet form, laughing as he saw a scowl on that white handsome face. "Hey…tell Zangetsu I'm sorry, okay?" Laying his head down in Dark Ichigo's direction, he laid his head on the white form's lap, but it didn't look like it if he glanced away from the mirror. Sighing and stroking those orange strands, those brown eyes slowly shut, drifting off to his world within his mind.

_**Opening his eyes slowly, he sighed as Dark Ichigo looked away, frowning, the rain still going on. The young Kurosaki feeling a droplet of the wet liquid hit his cheek. Lifting a hand up and touching it, he frowned. He really must be depressed to feel it here too.**_

"_**Why are you so depressed in the first place, Ichigo?" the white form questioned, looking down on the silent form. "Tell me."**_


	6. Chapter 6

6- A name at last

"_**It was nothing, I was just…thinking." Ichigo nervously laughed, looking up at Dark Ichigo. "About things…" Smiling nervously, he sat up, rubbing his left shoulder. "Ah…why are you so concerned?" Looking over at his dark side, he blinked, seeing him standing, his hand outstretched. Taking it, he was yanked up, blushing slightly as Dark Ichigo held him close, placing his chin on the mop of orange hair. "…other half?"**_

"_**Partner…quit being so depressed," he frowned, "is it because of what Rukia said?"**_

"_**No…not really."**_

"_**You're lying again…it is about that." Dark Ichigo sighed, parting and turning his back to the young Kurosaki. "Look…I won't leave, if you want me to stay." Ichigo blinked slowly, confused but calmed. Looking up at the clearing sky, Dark Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Just remember that I'll be here, and I'll lend you my strength."**_

"_**Or possess my body," the Soul Reaper huffed.**_

"_**Maybe," Dark Ichigo laughed, the sickening sound actually turning human to Ichigo's ears, no gurgle-like sound to it at all. "But…I prefer to deal with the Hollows. They're a waste of your time…and besides, you get to be outside all the time."**_

_**Ichigo had a thoughtful look on his face, his left hand under his chin, his right crossed. Closing his eyes, he nodded slowly; opening his eyes and seeing those golden eyes gaze into his own, making him stumble back. "W-What the hell! Don't do that!" he cried, relocating his left hand onto his chest, feeling his pounding heart thudding against his chest. His right dangling lifelessly. "I'd like to live a little longer, okay?!"**_

_**Dark Ichigo chuckled, his arms at his sides. "Zangetsu is impressed on your progress, he thinks that you don't need his strength."**_

"_**I actually think I still will," Ichigo admitted, looking at the sideways sky. "Hey, dark half, how about we give you a name?"**_

"_**A name? Why?"**_

"_**Because you call me by mine sometimes, and I don't want you to feel left out!!" he snapped, then looked down on the ground, thinking of a good name that he could use. "You are a Hollow…look like me…" He bit his lower lip, then snapped his fingers, the brilliant name decided. "Shirosaki!"**_

"_**What a dumb name," Dark Ichigo whined, rolling his eyes. "I don't like it."**_

"_**Aw…come on!" Ichigo persisted. "It's fitting!!"**_

"_**I said that I don't like it."**_

"_**You asshole!" Ichigo frowned, crossing his arms, then grinning like Dark Ichigo had when he had those sudden blood urges. "Or…I could call you Homo-Hollow."**_

"_**I'll stick with Shirosaki, thanks," Shirosaki frowned, his eyes narrowed. Laughing, Ichigo placed both his hands behind his head.**_

"_**Hey, it's not that bad," he laughed, slightly smiling as he dropped his arms, crossing them and shutting his eyes as he plopped his bottom down on the ground. "Although…now that I think about it…Homo-Hollow would've been hilarious."**_

"_**But I'm Shirosaki." Shirosaki sighed, shaking his head then dropping it. "It sounds so stupid…but what can you do?"**_

_**Ichigo nodded, yet looked at the ground, placing his hand on it, smiling warmly. Dropping his head enough so Shirosaki wouldn't see the smile. His stomach was tied in knots, his head fogging. The hollow accepted the name he bestowed upon him, and now he can call him by a name. Looking up with those brown eyes, he forced a frown. Those golden ones on him, a quirked brow.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked, confused that Ichigo's face brightened a bit, the rain gone.**_

"_**Nothing…" he complied. "…Shirosaki."**_

"_**Heh," Shirosaki smirked, "I'll have to get used to being called that, won't I, Ichigo?" Seeing the orange haired teen nod, he smiled cruelly, sitting down and wrapping an arm around his neck. Slowly pulling him close, leaning the side of his face against the mop of orange hair. "Fine, whatever."**_

"_**You finally have a name,"**_

Walking up, he looked to the side, raising an arm up and covering his eyes. Listening to the soft sound of rain that hit his window. Looking out the glass, sitting up and pressing his right hand against it, the young Kurosaki had to guess that it was the skies turn to be depressed. Blinking, his eyes caught Uryu waving to him from under an umbrella. The sun was hiding behind the clouds. Looking over to the alarm clock, Ichigo bolted up, stripping and pulling on his school uniform, seeing that Rukia had already left. Scowling, he darted out the door.

_Dammit! I overslept! _ he thought angrily, catching up to the dark haired male, soaking wet. Covered in water. _Why didn't anyone wake me up?!_

"Hey, Uryu," he frowned, panting heavily as the pale form nodded, looking at him with concerned eyes. "So…how are you?"

"Fine, but…Ichigo," he spoke sternly, "are you alright? I'm more worried about you. Were you able to talk to your other half last night?" Ichigo's heart stopped, looking up at Ishida with wide, dull brown eyes. Blinking and standing, bringing a hand up, he tried to catch his breath. "Ichigo?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have another half, I'm me." he protested, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking away, getting rained on insanely. Shaking his head, Uryu lifted an extra umbrella, handing it to Ichigo, whom blinked as he took it and pressed a button, popping it open. Lifting it over his head, he laughed. "Where would you…get such a stupid idea?"

"Rukia."

"Ah…" the young teen was silent, both walking towards Karakura High. "Well…she must've been hallucinating." He looked to the opposite side of the Quincy, narrowing his eyes and cursing Rukia. Shaking his head slightly, the little droplets of water flaking off. "I'm me, as I said before, I have no other side."

"Ichigo, you weren't yourself yesterday." Uryu frowned, looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I'm beginning to think that one day we'll have to kill you."

"What?! Uryu! How can you say such a thing?!" he gasped out, glaring at him, tightening his grasp on the handle to the dark umbrella Ishida borrowed him. "Don't say that! You don't need to kill me, I was just out of it yesterday…I was still tired, you know, you don't get enough sleep…you lose it." The orange haired student was beginning to panic, wanting to get to that damn school as soon as possible. "Now…don't worry about me."

"_She corrupted you,"_

"_You did, you fucking ass!!" he scolded, shutting his eyes tightly, biting his lower lip. "You did!"_

"_Yes, in some way, I have…" he smirked, bringing a hand up and brushing those orange bangs out of that pale face. Then swiftly grabbed a handful of the soft short hair, pulling him down farther. "…and I've corrupted myself…"_

"_Huh?" Those brown eyes opened._

"…_for nothing…"_

"_W-What?!"_

_Those pale white lips connected with his own, making the orange haired teen shudder from some disgust and shock. Yanking away, throwing his head back, he panted for air, Dark Ichigo having sucked some out of his lungs._

"_W…why'd you go and do that?!" he snapped, frowning as Dark Ichigo chuckled._

His eyes slightly dulled as he looked up at the dark gray skies, his frown deepening. Breathing steadily as he slowly blinked, feeling a hand on his shoulder as he looked over at Uryu.

"_Ichigo?" Dark Ichigo blinked, looking at him with wide golden eyes, confused. "Why're you here? I thought…you only wanted to see me if you wanted to fight."_

"_Asshole!" he snapped, walking over and crossing his arms once he stopped in front of him. "Why'd you…k-k-k…kiss me?"_

_Dark Ichigo chuckled, "No reason, but…by the expression on your face, it was your first." He stood, facing him with his hands in the pockets of the outfit Ichigo was wearing. "And I stole it."_

"_N…no! M-Maybe…" He blushed, looking away. "Don't do that again…okay?"_

"I'm fine," he insisted, "Uryu, don't worry, just worry about entrance exams."

"Yeah, I guess, I just don't want anything to happen. I don't want to kill you."

"So you can kick my ass when you get stronger, Ishida?" he smirked, seeing the dark haired teen frown deeply.

888

Sitting in his seat, Ichigo looked down on the book with a frown, placing his hand onto the side of his face, sighing from aggravation. Everything was out of control and he couldn't control a single thing. And at least his dark half had a name that he could call him by, that made thing's easier in a sense. A bit. But…what bothered him to no fucking end was that Shirosaki could have a complete solid body. A body to call his own, not sharing one.

_That's what he wants… _ he thought as he relocated his hand, rubbing his eye. _Shirosaki wants a body, he wants it so bad…even I can taste it, and the flavor is so bittersweet. You…don't want to leave, 'cause you know I'm used to you…and you wanna leave…so I can breathe more freely… _ Blinking, he used his hand to bite on, shaking his head once he let go, closing his eyes, clamping them tightly shut. _ARGH! Why am I worrying?! I shouldn't!!_

"Nnn…" He looked up at the board, yawning, knowing that this is exactly what just had to be on the entrance exams to go to a different school, or continue to attend; they did this each year before spring break. "What a load of crap."

Scratching the back of his neck, the young Kurosaki looked at the clock, wanting lunch to arrive, so he can sleep. Yes, sleep and talk things over with Shirosaki, wanting to know if parting was what he wanted, and the bittersweet taste.

If he wanted it, Ichigo could stand it, but his heart began to ache the more he thought about it. Looking up at the board slowly, he sighed with a grimace. His eyes were half-lidded as the teacher walked around passing out a quiz on History, one thing Ichigo was not so good at, since he kept thinking about the things that have happened in his life, turning him into a sad Soul Reaper, whom wanted to be really normal right now, no dealing with Hollows, no having to help ghosts, no having ever met Rukia Kuchiki, and having no dark half.

But…without having met Rukia he would've never learned any abilities he possesses now.

_Shit…I need to concentrate on school, not this…damn! _ he thought harshly as he lifted his mechanical pencil once the teacher set the paper on his desk, placing it onto the paper and writing insanely as he bit his lower lip, Shirosaki's image of desire of a body so clear, making him push down to hard, snapping the thin piece of lead. _Shirosaki, can you hear me?_

"_**What is it?"**_

_You can hear me…well…do you think I'm overreacting?_

"_**On what?"**_

_You know what you Hollow bastard!!_

"_**You seemed pretty pissed today, Soul Reaper."**_ his dark half hissed, crossing his arms.

"Argh…I can't do my work…" he grumbled as he placed the pencil down, shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair with a droplet of sweat slipping from his brow, curving at the chin and falling down. "Okay, relax, relax, I'm pretty sure if I calm down…"

"_**Ichigo…"**_

_Hn?_

"_**I won't leave."**_

Ichigo slammed his fists onto the desk, cursing his Hollow half for saying such a thing. Picking the pencil back up, he pushed onto the dispenser until lead came out, his hand swaying across the paper in an angry way, glaring down on the white sheet as though it was all the poor objects fault for his frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

7- Don't lie, it hurts

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke as they sat in a circle with Mizuiro and Chad as Keigo was telling a joke about when he went to the supermarket and met this awesome chick who looked like Lindsay Lohan or something. "Are you okay? You didn't seem well this morning."

"Yeah," he replied. His brown eyes gazing off to the side with a deep frown, drowning out the world as he leaned back against the fence and shutting his brilliant eyes, which held so many things that were completely random. "Wake me later." he sighed.

Rukia blinked as she watched him fall asleep, looking over at the others and joining in their conversation. What had started as a small group became more as Oriheme, Tatsuki , and the other girls joined in, actually laughing at the brunette's jokes.

"_**Shirosaki,"**_

_**The white clothed Hollow blinked and looked over at his light half, watching as he slowly walked over. "You all right, partner?"**_

"_**I…want to ask you a question, and I want the truth…"**_

_**The pale figure stood and turned, facing Ichigo with a quirked brow as the young Kurosaki lifted his head, his dark half seeing his dull brown eyes, lost in thought. But the fact that Ichigo looked so tired and exhausted confused the poor demon.**_

"_**Do you…want to leave?" he asked simply, sounding depressed, which made Shirosaki know he had made the fifteen year old Soul Reaper taste the want of release. "The bittersweet taste…won't stop. So…do you really want to leave?"**_

_**Shirosaki frowned, looking away with a scowl, crossing his arms and blowing air out the left side of his mouth. "'Bittersweet'?" he huffed. "I have no idea what you're talking about; I told you I wasn't going to leave."**_

"_**You fucker! Don't lie to me!" the Soul Reaper cried, clenching his hands into fists. "Don't lie to me! I'm not stupid, Shiro-"**_

_**Feeling something warm on his face made him look up, seeing Shirosaki hold onto him tightly, frowning as he shut his golden eyes.**_

"_**I'm not lying…" he persisted. "…Ichigo."**_

"_**You are lying to me! Even now! I can feel it, Shirosaki! I…" He clamped his eyes shut and grasped the fabric to Shirosaki's attire tightly, frowning as he looked down on the ground with his half-lidded dull eyes. "…want it to go away."**_

_**The Hollow was consumed into silence, his voice was lost once Ichigo admitted that he wanted it to leave his system, he actually wanted him to decide whether he can go or stay with him, the light half.**_

"_**So…answer me…" he muttered. Those golden eyes opened as he pressed Ichigo against him even more, both hearts aching. But it was mainly Shirosaki's. He could have a living body and let Ichigo be free, or…stay. "Shirosaki."**_

"_**I…want-"**_

"ICHIGO-- GET UP!" Keigo chirped, leaping onto him and thrusting his feet forward, about to kick the poor sleeping form, who already looked like he was in pain. Yet those brown eyes snapped open and he latched onto the feet, swiftly standing and turning while he whipped him over his shoulders, slamming him to the ground. "Ow…okay…I'm going to complain to your father about this."

"Then you shouldn't have attacked me."

"But you wouldn't get up for anyone else!"

That made Ichigo blink. _Huh? I…couldn't wake up?_

"You mean…NO ONE could wake me?" he questioned, seeing everyone nod as he turned, placing a curled up hand under his chin. "That's odd, usually I wake up for anyone…this is really weird."

_But what pisses me off is that I didn't get to listen to the whole reply dammit!_ he thought bitterly as he secretly cursed Keigo for waking him. _Why couldn't they have given me a few extra minutes!_

"Let's go back to class, guys." he sighed, turning and helping Keigo up and walking to class with the others staring with disbelief, but, Uryu was the first to follow, then Rukia, then Chad, and then the rest. "Once I get home, I'm taking a nice long bath." he mumbled.

888

School was let out and Ichigo slowly walked into the bathroom, taking off his shirt while he was at it, sighing as he flung it onto the toilet seat. Turning and facing the tub, he grasped the handle to the cold and warm water, turning them at the exact same time, plugging the drain to the tub, shutting his brown eyes as he slowly stripped out of the rest of his clothes.

"_**You bored or something, partner?"**_

Ichigo looked over at the mirror then stopped when he almost pushed down his boxers. "Listen here, you pervert," he hissed, "I want you to stop watching while I undress! Is that too much to ask!"

"_**I'm bored,"**_ his Hollow replied simply. _**"And besides, it ain't everyday I see you take a bath, it's usually a shower."**_

_He's becoming quite the bastard. And usually Hollows don't act like this…_

Ichigo frowned, swiftly yanking his boxers off and hopping in, literally hopping in the tub, so Shirosaki wouldn't make a wise-crack about something he would find hilarious. Although they looked the same, Shirosaki was sort of way out there. Turning off the knobs while he was at it, stopping the flow of water.

Leaning his head back, he looked over at the mirror. "Hey, Shirosaki,"

"_**Hai?"**_

"Could you repeat to me what you said at my lunch break nap?"

"_**Why? It wasn't anything special."**_

"Just repeat it!"

Shirosaki shook his head, his pure snow white bangs bouncing from side to side. Crossing his arms. _**"You seem pretty pissed, partner."**_

The young Kurosaki huffed, looking away, sitting up and blinking once he felt a cold chill go down his spine, his head jerking up once he heard the bathroom door open, seeing Yuzu stare with wide eyes, a blush on her face. "Yuzu, it's my turn to take a bath," he stated, sighing as she quickly shut the door. "But…what was that chill? Oy, Shiro-"

His brown eyes veered over to the glass, seeing no dark half in sight, causing him to quirk an orange brow.

"Shirosaki?"

Leaning back again and shutting his eyes, the youth had a relaxed look on his face, drifting off and feeling his body warm up because of the water.

_**The pale figure laid there in silence, thinking over about his answer to Ichigo's question, a look of depression on his face, yet he paused in thought, looking up while tilting his head to see the Soul Reaper stand there with a frown on his handsome face.**_

"_**You didn't answer my question, you bastard," he frowned, yet his dark half smirked, chuckling deeply.**_

"_**All I can think-"**_

"_**Not that! The other thing!"**_

"_**Lunch hour?"**_

"_**Naw, when you decided to be inside me." Ichigo groaned, dropping his head, then lifting it up again with narrowed eyes. "Of course lunch hour!"**_

"_**Well…I said that I…" he paused looking up at the sideways sky, lost in thought once again as the clouds rolled on up. "…don't know, but it would be nice having a body." He wasn't thinking, he was actually voicing his mind. "Then again…you wouldn't be…normal, trying to forget that I was ever here."**_

"_**Tch, yeah right." the young high school student huffed, looking away with half-lidded brown orbs. "I'd be able to…live on."**_

"_**Then,"**_

_**Shirosaki stood and faced Ichigo.**_

"_**I want a body."**_

_**Hearing those words made the beating heart in the young orange haired teenager stop, time frozen as the words replayed themselves millions of times over. He wanted a body, a real body. One that…he could call his own. One that……Ichigo could…touch.**_

_**Then again, the Soul Reapers would come and kill him anyway.**_

"_**Ah…" Ichigo's voice finally came to him, his heart pumping overtime to revive his mind. That was gone and lost, tossed into darkness. "…then…will you…stay until…I can get you into one?"**_

"_**Yeah, I'll stay."**_

_**Ichigo sat down, placing his hands against the ground behind himself, propping up, balancing himself. To tell the truth, right now, he wished he'd told him he wanted to keep him here, watch him, learn from him, and maybe even…**_

"_**Eventually, I'll die, right?" he muttered, but Shirosaki's ears perked up, listening closely. "So…why bother thinking about it…hoping this could…last."**_

"_**Ichigo, you aren't making much sense."**_

"_**Tch. Stop listening to me, those were supposed to be private words for me."**_

"_**Fine," he smirked, walking over and bending down to Ichigo's height. "I won't listen to ya, anymore." Looking up with a puzzled look, Ichigo's face took a huge blush as Shirosaki leaned closer, connecting his white lips to the lightly tanned ones.**_

_**Pushing away, Ichigo backed up, staring at the smirking Hollow, whom seemed pleased by the youth's reaction.**_

"_**W-what the hell Shirosaki!" he stuttered, wiping his mouth with the backside of his left hand. "That disgusting!"**_

"_**But you like it, right?" the demon smirked smugly.**_

Brown eyes snapping open, Ichigo snapped into a sitting position, blushing as he removed the backside of his left hand from his mouth, swearing he had felt real lips against his own, making him scan the room quickly to see if anyone had snuck in to take a 'peek'.

_That's confusing…I could've sworn…_

The youth blinked, looking at the mirror with a quirked brow, seeing Shirosaki look up at the ceiling with interest. Something he hadn't done before, so the teen stood, wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Shirosaki," The white haired Hollow looked at him, golden eyes looking at him, his body. "Uh…did you…see anyone sneak in?"

"_**No, but what I did see was you squirming in the tub, somewhat. What went on in your mind, Ichigo?"**_ he chuckled, licking his lips, making Ichigo's blood boil, standing in front of the mirror and slamming his palms onto the sink counter, leaning close to the mirror with a glare.

"You sick bastard! You horny sick bastard!" he shouted, his cheeks a little red. "ARGH! Just die already!"

"…_**Ichigo, aren't you going to unplug the drain?"**_

_This guy's so dead…_

"_**I want you to go to bed."**_

_He's rushing me why!_

"_**What's with that look? It's beginning to bug me."**_ Shirosaki literally sounded like he had no idea in heaven or hell why he was saying what he was. And Ichigo frowned, his blush slightly growing. _**"Are ya gonna answer me, or not?"**_ And Ichigo knew his answer, which was gonna be 'no' of course.

"Ah…it's best we linger off that subject, Shirosaki." he spoke, his heart pounding as he gathered his clothes. "I'll…see you later…whenever."


	8. Chapter 8

8- Loneliness can be very Real

The orange haired Kurosaki sighed as he pushed open the door, seeing Shirosaki turn in the mirror with a hurt look, as if he was rejected by the one thing he wanted most. Slowly brushing the eerie feeling away, Ichigo walked into his room, tossing his clothes into the hamper, ducking his head as his father went flying at him.

"How many times do I gotta tell you to knock it off?" he growled, narrowing his eyes at the man as he rubbed his chin that collided with the wooden flooring. "I'll be in my room, get me when supper's ready." With that, he stepped fully into his room, shutting the door with a light sigh.

_Still…_ He lifted some boxers out of the open drawer, growling as he slowly put them on, shutting his brown eyes. _Shirosaki's acting unusually odd today. A little off…why does he want me to go to sleep now?_ Slowly letting his brown eyes flutter open, he heaved a sigh, lying down with a deep frown, the right side of his face against the pillow as he faced the window, covered by the curtains, a little sliver of light peering through. Shutting his eyes once again, he took in a steady long breath, letting it go slowly._Guess he wants to spar some more, or…_

His thoughts died there as he slipped off into the darkness.

_**The albino figure looked over his shoulder with those golden eyes, slightly frowning once he saw Ichigo walk up to him hesitantly. "Hey, partner." he scoffed, turning his attention forward to the clouds again, watching them with half-lidded eyes. "Everything all right?"**_

"_**You saw me a few seconds ago, Shirosaki," he sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing could happen in a matter of a few seconds."**_

_**The albino shrugged. "Who knows?"**_

"_**Is there something wrong?" the teenager questioned, walking over and sitting down next to the duplicate. "You looked like…you were in pain earlier." Shirosaki looked to the opposite side of the questioning form, his arms crossed as he tilted his head down to the ground. "You are, aren't you?"**_

_**He placed a pale hand on the form's shoulder, feeling the Hollow half tense at the tender touch.**_

_**The white form looked over at his light half, looking down on the ground moments later. "Not really," he breathed, "I was just thinking about what that Kuchiki chick said. Still…if it was true, then problems could escalate."**_

"_**How?"**_

_**Shirosaki scooted away from the kind touch, looking at the orange haired Kurosaki with narrowed golden pools. "Everyone would question everything about you…and me, they would kill me without a seconds thought…and put you in a fucked up experimental place where they can mentally damage you."**_

"_**Now you're jumping to conclusions." Ichigo frowned, placing his left hand against his face, shaking his head, gasping once he saw the albino's fingers wrapped around his wrist, yanking him forward so they had forced eye contact. "S…Shirosaki?"**_

"_**I don't think, I know. I've heard it from a lot of people; they'll make you rot in a dungeon or whatever they call it! I don't want that to happen!"**_

"_**If you continue to live in my body and appear every single time a Hollow shows up, they'll do that too!" Then Ichigo blinked, processing what his dark half had said, staring at him with wide dull chocolate colored eyes after he finally realized what the white figure meant. Taking in a small breath, he dropped his head. "Dammit…Shirosaki…it won't happen."**_

"_**What do you know? You think just because Rukia's keeping this a secret means everyone else will! That fucked up twelfth division Captain will take you in…and possibly…" He stopped, seeing that Ichigo snapped his head up, brown eyes narrowed as he fisted a handful of the white kimono, pulling him towards himself, faces inches apart as he growled.**_

"_**Nothing…will happen!" he shouted, seeing those golden eyes widen slightly as he pushed him down, pouncing on top of the white form, pinning his wrists down with a snarl, glaring at him with those usually calm and collected brown eyes. "Why don't you believe me! I get that we hated each other earlier…and slowly…it changed, but why the hell don't you believe me!"**_

_**The demon stared with wide eyes, finally seeing that Ichigo's eyes were watering up a bit. "I…Ichigo…"**_

"_**Shit," He removed his left hand from the Hollow's right wrist, wiping his eyes, "I don't get it…I don't get you at all. First you're obsessed with taking over, then all you want is a fight, then…you soften up…and now, now you're completely different." He slowly removed himself, flash stepping away and sitting in a solitude place, thinking of why his dark half was so different. "I don't get it," he repeated, resting his forehead on his knees, "I don't get it at all."**_

_**Shirosaki slowly got up with a worried look on his face, his hands holding him up from behind as he looked down on the ground, shutting his eyes as he brought his right hand up to his face, wiping away warm tears.**_

_**Tears…**_

_**Something that was entirely new to the albino.**_

Yuzu sighed as she placed her soft hand on her brother's shoulder, shaking him gently as she watched his eyes slowly glide open, bringing his left hand up and wiping his cheeks off, seeing that only his left had the tear, which made him quirk a brow, sitting up as his little sister sat down next to him.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?" she asked, placing a hand on his bare arm, the feeling rippling through his skin as he shuddered, slowly nodding.

"It was just a bad dream," he spoke slowly, turning his head so he was facing the soft-brunette, seeing worry cover her face plainly, making him veer away while clenching his fists. "You know…of mom."

She nodded slowly, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding his head close, her right hand's fingers running through his orange locks, holding back her own tears. "I know…Ichigo…but…we should keep moving on, for her sake."

"Yeah," the pale form replied, slowly closing his brown orbs, "yeah."

888

The Kurosaki family sat at the dinner table in silence, Ichigo slowly eating his rice as his eyes kept glancing out the window. On the fifteenth time, Isshin finally decided to perk up the mood, slamming his palms on the table as he stood, glancing around at the surprised faces of his family as they darted towards him, giving the man their full attention.

"What the hell, dad?" Ichigo spoke, brown eyes slowly going back from wide to normal, his grip on the chopsticks lost and dropping them. Feeling the bittersweet taste return, ruining his appetite.

"I have an important announcement, my lovely children," he said, sounding like an excited five year old, the seriousness on his face gone. "I will be taking you, Yuzu and Karin, with me on a trip to a private hospital. Ichigo, you're the oldest, so I entrust the house to you."

"Hold on -" Karin started to protest but soon fell silent when their dark haired father raised his index finger, silencing the girl.

"I'm taking you two only because they have heard about how helpful Yuzu is in ordering and organizing medicine, you, Karin, they heard about how fast you are at taking people from room to room. Only underage, but they'll take you and train you. I, on the other hand, have to go into schooling to learn more about medicine to help anyone who is wounded anywhere, herbs and all that." he explained, taking in some air and slowly releasing it, his eyes traveling over to his only son, seeing that he was frowning, yet brown eyes flickering in sadness. "Ichigo, I need you to keep this home intact, and if daddy comes home and it's not…you'll be in big trouble."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he scowled, pushing the chair out and standing, walking away. Stopping at the stairs, eyes trailing over the familiar faces he'd never see again. "Have a safe journey." was all he said before running up the steps and into his room, slamming the door shut as Karin fell down in her seat, completely shocked.

"Ichigo's gonna be all alone, until we come back…" she breathed, looking over at Yuzu who was hunched over the table, realizing that too, covering her face with her hands, silently crying. "Truly alone…"

888

The next day, Ichigo walked down the stairs in his original clothing, since it was his day off from school. Brilliant brown eyes scanning the empty house. _They left…without a word of 'good-bye'._ he thought sadly, walking over to the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down in it, placing his elbows on the wooden surface, placing his face into hands. _I'm alone, really alone this time…_

"_**You're forgetting about me, partner."**_ Shirosaki hissed, sounding displeased. _**"I'll never leave you, for the time being. Until that day…"**_

"I know," he muttered, slightly removing his face form his hands, immediately standing up, turning and seeing Renji standing there with a questionable look. "What the fuck are you doing here, Renji!" he demanded, seeing those brown eyes the Zabimaru possessor owned stare blankly.

"Were you just…talking to yourself?" he asked, seeing the orange haired teenager's eyes widening slowly, quickly shaking his head. "Then who were you talking to?"

Ichigo frowned, baring his teeth, tackling the redhead down, pulling his left fist back, about to punch the living daylights out of the taller male if Rukia hadn't leapt forward, kicking him in the jaw. The eldest Kurosaki sibling falling back with a groan of pain as he sat up, glaring at the two Soul Reapers, seeing serious eyes stare back.

"You're can't control HIM after all, I presume?" Rukia frowned, crossing her thin arms, wearing a white dress with crème colored laces. "Ichigo…I thought you were able to handle it, that's why I took the beads off."

"I can," he frowned, lifting his right hand and wiping his bottom lip hurriedly, blood oozing from it. "Dickhead here didn't stop his questions so I just snapped, alright? I didn't kill him, so don't worry about the damn beads." Standing, he walked over to the stairs, only stopping when Rukia called his name.

"Ichigo, where is everyone?"

Looking over his shoulder with a dirty, irritated, look, he simply answered, "Out."

Walking up the stairs, he blocked out the sounds of the two shinigami as he lifted his left hand, grasping the handle to his room, pushing it open with his shoulder to see Kon laying there with a bored expression.

"Is Rukia downstairs?" he asked, sounding desperate. Cracking the door open more, Ichigo motioned for the, "go ahead, all yours". Noticing this, Kon bounded off the bed and darted off. "Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! My beloved Rukia!"

Growling, he shut the door, trudging over to his bed and laying down on it, slowly shutting his eyes, left hand's fingers curling, holding onto the white fabric as he inhaled through his nose, releasing air from the same site. His mind slowly being consumed into the darkness that he eagerly wanted to be in. Away from it all.

_**Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, lifting his head, seeing that his head was resting on his dark half's chest, seeing those white locks gently dance in the wind inside his inner world, those alabaster arms at his sides, only his right one around the Soul Reaper's waist. A groan suppressing past his lips as Shirosaki turned his head, brows twitching.**_

_**He looked so peaceful, yet in pain as well. Pleasurable pain as he gasped out, a soft color of red fading into his pale cheeks.**_

_**Brown eyes trailed down, noticing why. His knee was against the Hollow's nether regions, a soft blush forming on his face as he lifted that specific knee up, placing it beside himself, laying his head back slowly on the warm chest, surprised he hadn't found a hole in the albino.**_

_**Sighing, he looked back up at the handsome form's face. "I…" he spoke softly, lifting himself up, placing his chin against the white attire wearing form's shoulder, closing his eyes as he tilted his head, mouth near the Hollow's ear. "…don't want you to go."**_

_**Shirosaki tensed, the breath blowing against his ear tickling it as he slowly opened his eyes as he turned his head to face Ichigo, seeing that his eyes were shut, right hand clenching tightly onto the fabric above where his heart was supposed to belong and be.**_

_**The brown eyes he had slowly begun to love were shut, lightly tanned lips parted as soft breaths were taken in and released. Relaxed features were displayed before him, a warm smile slowly crossing his features.**_

_**Raising his unoccupied hand, he reached up, brushing the orange bangs out of the High Schooler's face, seeing his brows crease after a while, then release their tense appearance, fading into the calm face once again. Leaning close, he chuckled, not able to help it, since Ichigo looked so sweet and innocent when he slept. Calm, relaxed, and vulnerable, unlike when he was awake. Noses barely touching, their breath brushing against the other's lips, the albino abruptly pulled away, disgusted with himself for thinking such things about the boy he may never see again once he had his own body.**_


	9. Chapter 9

9- Gigai request and a bloody Realization

_**Nothing ever felt this lonely or painful before. Shirosaki slowly sat up, relocating Ichigo so he was laying on the floor as the albino's golden pools dulled into a lifeless color, slowly gazing back down on the sleeping form. Frowning, he stood, placing his right hand on his knee, lifting his head of snow white colored hair, a deep frown etched into his features.**_

_**"I can't stay here forever…" he muttered, looking up at the nightly sky, changing like the mood the orange haired teen was in. Night for sleeping, clouds with a sky blue for awake and normal. Night and day. "Guess I'll take over for a while, Ichigo,"**_

Auburn eyes slowly opened, Ichigo's body slowly sitting up as his left hand rubbed the side of his head, looking out the window with longing eyes. Sighing, he shook his orange hair-covered head, turning and standing.

_This is how it feels…to be outside…guess I'll have to get used to it if I wanna talk to that prick, Mr. hat-and-clogs._ he thought bitterly as he padded to the door, wrapping his slender fingers around it, turning the cool handle in his hot hand, opening the door and blinking. _How am I gonna get past that tattooed freak and that weird rabbit obsessed chick?_

Shrugging, he walked down the stairs, all the way to the front door, bending down and slipping on a pair of black shoes the eldest Kurosaki sibling owned, quirking a brow as he stared at the laces. Frowning after a few attempts, he shoved the laces into the shoes, standing and swinging open the door. Walking through, ignoring the others' calls.

888

Shirosaki reached Urahara's in no time at all, though he was very tired and confused at how Ichigo could handle the strain that was put on his body each and every single damned day.

The blond haired shopkeeper waited eagerly at the entrance, grinning behind the fan that he held in front of his face, eyeing Shirosaki like he was a new experiment he could mess around with.

"Hey, hat-and-clogs," the form spoke, frowning. Ichigo's chocolate colored eyes narrowed and his slender orange brows furrowed as a growl slipped past his lips, knowing the man's grin had supposedly widened, "quit grinning like a goddamn idiot and make me a gigai."

"Why would you need a gigai?" the shopkeeper questioned, Shirosaki clenching his fists, only to collapse onto the ground, still not used to the atmosphere outside his light half's inner world. "Mr. Kurosaki?"

"I…I need a gigai…" he panted, his clenched hands planted on the ground as he hunched over. "So…we're separated…"

"'we'? Who's 'we', Mr. Kurosaki?"

"Stop calling me that, old man," he hissed, glaring up at him, gold brimming the edges of the brown orb, "I need to separate myself…from Ichigo." The High Schooler's name came out strained and full of pain as the Hollow bit his lower lip. "Make me a gigai…"

"Sure," Urahara spoke after a short while of silence, "do you…have anything specific you want on it?"

"Like this?" Shirosaki breathed, the body falling lifelessly onto the dirt pavement as the soul parted from the flesh, bright white colored hair tousling in the delicate wind as golden-black eyes glared at the wide-eyed man. "Eyes…this color…hair, same thing, but…about the skin…"

"Ah, yes, make it the same as Ichigo's?"

"No…just…pale, not white pale, but…pale."

The man nodded slowly as Shirosaki pushed himself back into the body below him, lifting himself of the dirt ground once he was fully consumed, looking up to see that Urahara was offering him a hand.

"Come inside, you must be exhausted after walking all the way here, Hollow."

"It's Shirosaki," he hissed angrily as he took the hand and was lifted to his feet, helped towards the shop's doors.

"Ah, yes, sorry, Mr. Shirosaki, I apologize. Now…I should have the gigai done in two days."

_Thank you,_ he thought as he eyes fell shut, accidentally falling asleep and slumping against the blond exiled shinigami.

888

Urahara had left Shirosaki to rest on the guest room's bed, now sitting at the table in the kitchen with Tessai, a serious expression on his usually goofy features.

"So, Ichigo has an inner Hollow," the bulky man muttered, his fingers folded together as he looked down on them with furrowed brows. "This won't look good on the reputation for the shop if this news got out that he's got one because of our training for him to regain his powers."

Urahara nodded slowly, frowning. "But we must make this gigai. He wants to separate himself from Mr. Kurosaki, so bad that he took over and walked all the way here, it's been a few good hours, he must be extremely exhausted from all the atmospheric pressure put on him."

Both men grew silent as they peered through the crack in the guest bedroom door to see the orange haired shinigami turn on the bed, a soft moan floating off his pale lips.

Urahara swallowed, closing his eyes, standing and walking away from the table and down the stairs, "I'll be in the training room," he announced before disappearing behind a corner.

Tessai shook his head, sighing as he slipped his glasses off, wiping the lens with his apron's edge. "Yes, sir." he mumbled.

888

Ichigo turned again on the bed, brown eyes fluttering open, then shut again. It was too early for him to wake up, and he knew that. Bringing his left hand up to his face, he covered his eyes.

_I don't want to wake up,_ he thought bitterly, trying to escape to his inner world, _not…yet…_

_**Shirosaki glanced over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes, down on the ground, not at Ichigo's face. Noticing this made the orange haired teen quirk a brow, walking over to him and sitting down, placing a hand on his shoulder, only to have it pushed off.**_

_**"Hey! What the hell, Shirosaki?!" he shouted, eyes wide.**_

_**"Leave me alone, partner," he muttered, crossing his arms, elbows resting on his knees, locating his forehead against his arms, "I don't wanna talk to you." Hearing this made the young Kurosaki back up slightly, face covered with a shocked look. "In fact…go away."**_

_**"Shirosaki…" Ichigo snarled, as he shut his eyes, placing his right hand over the left side of his chest, curling it up into a fist. His eyes snapped open, revealing a deep caramel color, since gold was sneaking in, thrusting that clenched fist forward and introducing his fist to Shirosaki's jaw. Standing, he stared down at the wide eyed albino as he lifted himself from the ground with wide golden-black eyes, whipping his head in Ichigo's direction with a hiss of anger. "Why are you being such an asshole now?! I thought we got over this, dammit!!"**_

_**The Hollow stood slowly, wiping the blood off his lower lip, since it had a slit from the punch's force.**_

_**"…I don't wanna talk about it." he hissed, narrowing his eyes as he reached over his shoulder for his Zanpaku-to, the bright haired teenager swiftly grabbing it as well, both in similar battle positions, yet the emotions flashing in their eyes differed completely.**_

_**"Fine then…we'll fight over it, like always," the teen growled, dashing forth and turning on his heel, his back shown for only a few seconds before Shirosaki ducked as his blade flew over him, only his white hair strand's length away from getting his head chopped off. "And I'm not holding back!!" he shouted, his other heel scrapping across the ground to trip the unsuspecting Hollow, who swung his giant white and black blade down, Ichigo blocking it with his own. Yet he successfully tripped his dark-half, a grunt being torn from Dark Ichigo's lips as he fell backwards, bringing the sword's metal up before Ichigo could strike straight through him with his own sword.**_

_**"Ngh," The white figure crashed to the ground with an angry thud, quickly rolling over and onto his feet once the shinigami swung his blade down, rage fuelling his actions, irrational thinking. "La luz de luna!"**_

_**"Bankai!"**_

_**Their spiritual energy raced around them, roughly brushing against the other's own, making it tingle a bit, both lunging at each other once the transformation was complete, swinging their blades hastily, Ichigo's eyes becoming a honey-like color with a slight brown tinge to it, mask forming at the side of his face as he continued to swing, tears clinging to his lashes.**_

_**Shirosaki growled, wrapping his fingers around Ichigo's right wrist, bending it back as far as it could go, a little more until the lightly tanned teenager cried out in pain, throwing his head back, causing the tears to scatter as he clenched his teeth, his left hand automatically grabbing onto the albino's own wrist, yanking it away and thrusting the blade forth unexpectedly, piercing through his chest and to the back, blood springing out at the end, leaking in the front, flying back to splatter against the orange haired teen's handsome face, his brows slanted into a uncertain look, a look of regret.**_

_**Golden-black eyes gazed down onto the wound, chuckling nervously with a smirk. "Nice blow," he coughed out, blood trickling down his lips, lifting his head to smile at the stunned teenager, "Ichigo."**_

_**"S…shit!" he cried, throwing his head down as he yanked the Zanpaku-to's blade out as he fell to his knees, his hands clenched into fists as he rapidly shook his head. "Shit!!" This time it was louder as he bit his lower lip, slowly looking back up to the albino to see him slowly dissolving and disappearing into darkness. "Wait! You can't just…leave like that! You've had worse!!"**_

_**"I give up, you dumbass," he frowned, crossing his arms, halfway consumed by small particles, "I can leave if I resign."**_

_**"Don't…give me that bullshit, Shirosaki!" he screamed, his arms giving way and falling onto the ground, covering his face with his right hand, mask crippled and slowly fading away from his blood-covered face. "I…can't believe I did that…" Hearing no reply, he slowly removed the hand and gazed up to see no one, being all alone in his inner world for once. "…I'm a monster…"**_

"Fuck!" he cried as he bolted up into a sitting position, seeing Tessai fall backwards from sudden shock. Panting heavily, he wiped his brow, his left hand wiping away what felt like tears. Blinking, he looked back up to the brute to see that he was standing once again with a wet white cloth in his hands, pulling his right hand away from his forehead, he pointed at it with a questionable feature on his face. "What's that for?"

"Well, Mr. Kurosaki," the dreadlock haired man spoke, tone deep like a rock star's, "you were having a nightmare and I put a cold cloth on your forehead about two hours ago and I was just about to replace it…but you woke up so suddenly…it surprised me."

"Oh…" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish look on his flushed features. "Sorry, Tessai."

The tanned man shook his head, hand raised. "No need to apologize, Mr. Kurosaki, I'm just glad you are awake and well."

That caused Ichigo to look down at the pool of white sheets resting at his waist, a depressed emotion playing across his usually scowling features. "Yeah…well…" he sighed, reaching down and pulling the covers off of his body, pushing them away as he swung his legs to the edge of the soft mattress and stood, running out of the room and shop, Tessai calling after him with worry filling his muscular chest.

Turning, he ran into and through an alleyway, not exactly knowing where he was running to, but just running as tears slipped down his cheeks, brown eyes shimmering in pain and agony.

_I almost killed him,_ realization hit him, and hit him hard, recalling what he had done to Shirosaki in his inner world, _I almost killed him…what the hell's wrong with me?!_

"Hey, Ichigo!"

He screeched to an abrupt halt, turning swiftly on his heel, eyes widening slightly once he saw a familiar figure standing on a rooftop, a violent red ponytail flapping angrily in the rushing breeze, reddish-brown eyes gazing down on him with a white-toothed grin. Black jagged tattoos hinting the tough personality the redhead possessed.

Leaping down, his sandaled foot gently tapped the ground, head bowed, then raised with a frown replacing the bright smile.

"We need to talk," he spoke simply, Ichigo looking away and at the sky, his left hand holding onto his sleeve and wiping the hot, sticky trails away from his face, "now…if you don't mind."


	10. Chapter 10

10- Slipping away like sand through Fingers

The orange haired teen looked at him with narrowed eyes, nodding as he walked over to the wooden fence behind him, leaning his back against it as he crossed his arms, looking at the redhead with a serious expression.

"What do you need to talk to me about," he demanded, "Renji?"

The red haired Zabimaru possessor nodded, showing that he was going to tell. Reaching a hand up, he grasped the one end to the white of his uniform, pulling it away from his skin and reaching in with his opposite hand, pulling out a slip, a scroll actually.

"There's an emergency in the Soul Society and old man Yamamoto requests your presence immediately." he reported, handing the young Kurosaki the scroll, unrolling it and looking up at the man with a skeptical look, then his auburn eyes scanned the report, seeing that indeed there was trouble. "But…before we go…I need to ask you something,"

"What?" came a harsh reply.

Growling, Renji crossed his arms, forcing himself to relax. "It's about your Hollow…are you able to talk to it?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well…I was asking just in case we may need his power."

"Why's that?"

"…this is no ordinary opponent we're going up against, Ichigo," the tattooed man scowled, "anyway…if you die…who'll tell your family? Certainly not my ass, I can assure you that."

Ichigo stopped reading, gazing up with a raised orange brow, "And what if my last request is that you tell them that I died?"

"Bastard," the shinigami hissed, teeth clenched.

Rolling the scroll back up, Ichigo sighed, shrugging his shoulders, smirking once a crack was heard, looking at Renji with determined eyes as he nodded. "Let's go," he grinned, "I need to cut loose after this long."

"All right," Renji smirked, jabbing his sword to the side, turning it like a key and opening the portal to the Soul Society, the redhead yanking a red glove on and pressing the palm of his hand to Ichigo's head, pushing his shinigami form out of his body, both then walking through the gates, Ichigo's empty corpse in tow.

888

"Ichigo," Rukia smiled as she looked up at him with a warm smile, then looked over at Renji, "wow…you two got here in one piece…I'm impressed," she chuckled with a sly look glinting in her deep violet eyes, both blinking, then bonking her upside the head simultaneously, "OW!"

"That's what you get, you pervert," both snarled, glaring at her as Ichigo sighed, shifting his body on his back, blinking once he felt something poke his back. Shrugging the thought off, he looked around, seeing that the buildings were demolished, some broken down to the dirt, others scratched up. Quirking a brow, he looked over at Renji.

"What happened here, Renji?" he asked him since Rukia rushed off to tend to some injured shinigami limping to greet the orange haired teen.

"Well…this happened a few days after you attacked Rukia," he explained, walking behind him and lifting his body off his spiritual back, hoisting it over his shoulder, Ichigo rolling his shoulders with a groan of appreciation, "we thought we could handle it without extra help, since it was a simple Hollow, but then my nightshift watch partner got killed before my very eyes, we realized that no one could sense it…so we decided to get you to help us."

"So, pineapple, does anyone else know about my Hollow?" he whispered in a threatening tone. Reddish-brown eyes glared at him.

"Only Rukia and I, Strawberry," he sing-sung in an equally threatening tone compared to Ichigo's.

"Oh…you'll pay for that," he snarled, reaching up and coiling his fingers around his Zanpaku-to's hilt, yet stopped once he noticed that old man Yamamoto walked up to them with a welcoming smile, X-shaped scar embedded into his forehead, "hey, what's up old man Yamamoto?" he scowled, waving.

"Good to see you too, Ichigo," he nodded, turning his attention to Renji, seeing that he was looking over his shoulder at the lifeless body with a questionable look. Then he returned his attention to the orange haired High Schooler. "Well…as Renji has informed you, there is a Hollow wandering the grounds and we must find it and kill it before it hurts any more shinigami."

Ichigo was in half-nod when a scream echoed throughout the place, a girl's no less. Turning swiftly, he darted off, the redhead cursing as he chased after him, his free hand's fingers wrapping around Zabimaru's hilt, narrowing his tattooed brows. Watching as Ichigo bent his knees and lunged himself up atop a roof, soft clacks echoing throughout the slim walkways.

Not even realizing he was towing Ichigo's body along, he leapt up onto the roof as well, catching up to the angered Kurosaki after a few flash-steps, looking at him with narrowed deep brown eyes.

"Running off without backup is an idiot's idea of battle," he growled, Ichigo glaring at him from the corner of his eye, grip on his blade's bandaged hilt, glancing forward to see Rukia on the ground a few feet away with blood gushing from the bite mark in her side, her skin giving off steam like she was burned, green ooze melting in the red liquid. "Rukia!"

The redhead stopped atop the roof near the body, lowering down to a crouch as he tilted his head to an angle to look at the wide eyed shinigami.

"Rukia…couldn't be defeated this easily," he growled, narrowing his eyes as he leapt down, Renji's eyes widening once he saw a Hollow fade into view next to the orange haired teenager. His ears perking up to a disoriented giggle, Ichigo swung around, Zangetsu held in front of the claw that was close to piercing him through the chest. "Dammit, I didn't even see you, you sneaky bastard." His brown eyes narrowed, turning a honey-like color as he quickly shook his head. "You'll pay for what you did to her."

Greenish-purple worms wiggled at the back of the white mask, a moon crescent on the left side of the mask, chuckling as one of the worms flew at him, leaving a sticky, tingling, sensation on the youth's cheek once it brushed against it, making him quirk a brow.

His senses were attacked all at once, slight burning, then full out scorches against his skin, blood pouring down the left side of his face, a worm slamming down on his right shoulder, making him collide down on the ground, barring his teeth as his back smashed harshly against the ground. The redhead jumped high in the air, Zabimaru in its second stage, swinging it down hastily with barred teeth, sweat dripping down the side of his brow.

_This…this is a poisonous Hollow!_ he thought as he veered swiftly over to Ichigo than back at the Hollow after he saw the orange haired teen clapped a hand over his right shoulder, fabric to the Soul Reaper uniform torn and blood oozing out crazily as a groan from pain was ripped from the pale teen's lips. _I have to avoid the tentacles…_ He yanked his arm back, throwing his arm to the side, chopping off a venomous tentacle, only for it to grow two more. One rushing through his side, one through his left shoulder, making him throw his head back with a scream torn from his lips. _But…this bastard grows more…they don't stay dead!_

Ichigo's head snapped up, growling as he steadily stood, reclaiming his grasp on Zangetsu, leaping up at the demon, swinging the blade in a semi-circle, releasing his Zanpaku-to's special ability, blood-red outlining the deep blue, slicing an arm off the Hollow, his pain only increasing as he bit his lower lip, eyes halfway shut as he panted once he landed back onto the ground, Renji right beside him, nodding at him for thanks.

_How…are we gonna kill this thing?!_ he thought bitterly as he looked at it with a inspecting look. _Dammit…I can't think of anything……Shirosaki might have a solution,_ His face dawned with realization, then it soon died out, narrowing his eyes, _but…he might not answer my calls._

"Renji, get Rukia and get out of here," he growled, staring at the Hollow, ignoring the look the redhead was giving him. Looking at him like he was completely insane. "I figured out…how to get rid of it, but you two need to get out of here…I'm not really," He swallowed the lump in his throat, "able to keep control of my new ability…and I don't want you two to be caught in the blast…"

"Yeah," the red haired man muttered, flash-stepping and grabbing the raven haired girl, leaping away as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Ichigo shut his eyes. Landing next to the boy's body, he hoisted it over his shoulder, leaping off away from the battle with furrowed brows. "Make it out alive, ya stupid ass."

The orange haired Soul Reaper took in some air, letting his eyes flutter open, seeing that he had his back pressed against the wall, the venomous being stalking up to him as he took in some air, eyes slowly closing again, wounds pulsing.

"Shirosaki…"

No reply came, making him bite his lower lip, hearing the demon's raspy breathing increase in volume as he searched deep inside for his inner Hollow.

"Shirosaki…" he whispered softly, his eyes snapping open as he felt a spike strike through his left shoulder, making him cry out in pain, echoing throughout the area, blood trickling down his lower lip as his auburn eyes hazed over. "I need you…"

The Hollow leaned in, a smug look glinting in its eyes as it licked its lips with its deep pink tongue, hunger flickering in its eyes as the hot steaming tongue prodded at his vulnerable neck, making him arch his back in pain, gritting his teeth with a hiss.

_Shirosaki, please…I'm fucking sorry!!_

**_His head snapped up, seeing the albino stand in front of him with a warm feature on his features, but the smile slowly transforming into a growl as the white and red mask formed onto his face, golden-black eyes laughing as he walked up to him, coiling his fingers around Ichigo's wrists._**

**_Looking down on them, his auburn eyes widened, seeing blood dripping down his arm._**

**_His brown eyes gazed up to see Shirosaki sigh, mask halfway covering his face, closing his eyes, the frown now a straight line. "I'll…save you." he said simply before pulling the wide eyed teenager close, placing his narrow chin atop the mop of orange hair, his arms around the pale, bleeding, form, right hand holding the face against his chest. "…I'll save you…"_**

Auburn eyes flickered to a dangerous golden-black, gold glazed over with bloodlust, his left hand snapping up and coiling his fingers around the Hollow's tentacle lodged in that specific shoulder, twisting it with his head dropped, orange bangs covering his eyes in a dark shadow.

"Asshole…" he chuckled darkly, water-like tone echoing deep in his throat, laugh sickening and deadly. Lifting his head, the Hollow immediately backed up once a smirk was placed on its prey's face. "Hurting Ichigo like that…if I didn't know better…I'd say you had a fuckin' death wish…" He stalked up to the retreating demon, Zanpaku-to clenched tightly, deep swirling energy surrounding him, relocating itself around the blade. "And…well…say 'hello' to death, dipshit."

He leapt into the air, tossing the blade, extending with the energy, snapping the mask in half, the energy separating and shattering the mask to bits as he smirked, landing with his knees bent in grace.

Slowly standing Shirosaki looked over his shoulder to see Renji standing there with Hanataro, both wide eyed and just plain stunned. A nervous look crossed his face, retreating back into Ichigo's inner world, the orange haired teenager's body collapsing to the ground with a gasp.

The dark haired Fourth company officer rushed over and dropped to his knees before the eldest Kurosaki sibling, checking his wounds vigorously, looking up at Renji every now and again with worry filling his eyes. Said redhead walked over to them, bending down to Ichigo's level, placing a cold hand atop the warm teen's forehead, causing him to groan, a twitch coming soon after, brown eyes fluttering open, smirking once he saw the worried look on Renji's face, his eyes trailing over to Hanataro, who immediately got to work placing ointment on the burns, bandaging them with his over-worried face on.

"So…is it dead?" he breathed out, smiling slightly once he saw Renji nod.

"That last move was impressive, Kurosaki," he commented as he slowly stood, going over to the orange haired teen's Zanpaku-to, yanking it out of the ground with much effort, not used to the weight of Ichigo's sword. "…but I wonder if it was really you…when it was pulled off," he muttered, recalling those shocking golden orbs with an abyss for the background, "or your Hollow." He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, he didn't attack us…so…I can trust that half of him, I guess,"

"What half?" the dark haired boy's voice came unexpectedly, making the muscular form jump, whipping around to see Hanataro wearing his surgical pink gloves, white mask over his mouth. Pointing behind himself, he grinned behind the mask as he pulled it down with his right hand's fingers. "Mr. Kurosaki's going to pull through; he just needs some rest, that finishing blow left him without much spiritual energy." The redhead nodded slowly as he placed a hand on the flinching form, smiling down on him.

"Thanks, Hanataro," he grinned, "I owe you one."


	11. Chapter 11

11- Aches, blood, and Pain

Ichigo's brown eyes had closed earlier on, Rukia sent to the Fourth division for surgery to the deep wound in her side, Hanataro still mending the eldest Kurosaki's wounds, his brows slanted, he kept his eyes as hard as he could away from the sweating form's face, repeating to himself that he'll see those dead golden and black eyes, with that ivory mask covering his face.

His eyes slowly fluttered open, then shut once again, taking in a long breath then releasing it as the small fragile form flinched away suddenly, falling back against Renji who was standing behind him for the past ten minutes without revealing his presence to the dark haired youth.

Jerking his head up, Hanataro's eyes widened, "S-sorry Assistant Captain…" he stammered, bringing his pink glove covered hands up, clapping them together, smudging the dried blood with the fresh, "really…really sorry!"

The redhead shook his head, his eyes gazing into the pale form's own, extending a hand to help him off the ground. Blinking, the dark haired male coiled his right hand's fingers around Renji's hand, being hoisted up with a smile.

"T-thanks," he stuttered, looking down, ashamed that Ichigo simply moving made him bolt away, it wasn't like this before when he saw the Hollow mask in his uniform's top.

"How's Ichigo doing?"

"Ah! He's in stable condition,"

"Anything else? You're pretty fidgety today, Hanataro,"

"Well…" His eyes fell shut, both releasing the other's hand, dropping his head and reopening his eyes slowly, "the poison in his body…will make it difficult to move for maybe a few days. B-but I'm sure Mr. Kurosaki will make it, like he always does."

"Yeah," Renji tiled his head to the side, letting his eyelids fall till his eyes were halfway shut, "that idiot always made it out of the thickest situations…just like he always does. Kinda surprises me, when he got sliced open by that bastard Aizen…I thought he was gonna die."

The dark haired seventh seat nodded, brows still creased with worry, slowly gazing over at Ichigo's face, seeing that his lips were slightly parted, completely normal on all levels.

_But what I saw is what worries me the most,_ both males thought with disappointment at the weakness poking them restlessly.

**_"Ichigo," Shirosaki whispered down on the sleeping form, who had his head resting on his lap, stroking the orange strands out of his paling face, "don't give up on me, ya dumb ass."_**

**_The teenager's brows twitched, a quick breath inhaled, yet nothing changed. He was just laying there, on his lap, motionless, like the last few hours. Raising his head up to see the sky crackling with rain, growling as thunder roared in the distance._**

**_"Wake up,"_**

**_"Shit…" the boy's voice was cracked as he spoke, slowly letting his eyes open as he turned his head to see a drenched Hollow, seeing that his golden-black eyes were narrowed, yet his brows were relaxed, eyes slowly morphing to match the brows relaxation. "Hey, I thought you didn't want to see me again."_**

**_"You idiot," Shirosaki frowned, the stroking went to an abrupt halt, "you almost got killed today, I brought you into your inner world to protect you from the poison, and besides…it's easier to help rid of the violation if you are close by. Or…didn't you notice the difference in your breathing?"_**

**_The vibrant haired teen blinked, his auburn pools hazed over, exhausted and weakened. "Yeah, now that you mention it," he spoke, voice steadily returning, "I do feel like I can breathe."_**

**_Color began to reemerge on his face. A warm smile formed on Shirosaki's face as he leaned back with a relieved breath, looking up at the sky to see that it had cleared, no rain, no thunder, just regular sideways moving clouds._**

**_"Good," he breathed, shutting his eyes as he laid himself onto his back slowly, wincing once he felt Ichigo shift uneasily on his lap, his back resting on the sideway building and looking at the pale form, who's brown eyes locked with his own, "at least I can leave the rest up to that fidgety weirdo trying to patch your wounds back together."_**

**_"Hanataro?"_**

**_"Yeah, is this 'Hanataro' a chick or a dude?" the albino questioned, seeing those brown eyes widen in immediate alarm. "I can't tell."_**

**_"Hanataro's a guy, Shirosaki," the teenager growled, furrowing his brows in an almost threatening position, "he's seventh seat in the Fourth division, so he has to be careful so he doesn't offend his higher officers…and other shinigami, since he can't possess a Zanpaku-to."_**

**_"That explains why that redhead only had a Zanpaku-to." Golden-black eyes lifted up to the sky, a smile creeping across his lips. Shifting his arms so his hands were behind his head with a deep sigh, shaking his head. "Red's got your sword," he explained calmly, reopening his eyes slowly, "I'm pretty sure he'll give it back once you explain how you survived…with me being in possession."_**

**_"How can I…" Ichigo stopped only to bite on his lower lip, looking down on his fisted hands, resting at his side in front of his face. "…explain it? We…we have a deal, I guess."_**

**_He closed his eyes as he shifted his body, resting his head on the alabaster form's chest, looking up at him while his eyes opened, seeing that Shirosaki had closed his own eyes._**

**_"You're going to be leaving anyway…" the teenager muttered, in a low hush, unheard as he let his eyes close again, uncoiling his hands, resting the open palm on the form's torso, taking in the feel of the abnormal warm skin. "…so why bother explaining something so useless?"_**

Auburn eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing that he was in a dark room, lit only by the candle near his bed. Blinking a couple of times, he saw red, black, peach, and white fade into view. Those colors slowly taking shape until Renji was formed. Slowly sitting up, the orange haired teen offered a slight smile of appreciation.

"Thanks for coming back,"

Renji simply shook his head, "I only came back 'cause I was worried."

"But still," the vibrant haired teenager looked down on his lap, hands' fingers curled around the white sheets, holding onto them tightly, "thanks."

The redhead rolled his eyes, only silently stunned that the hard-ass was acting this way, but he quickly concluded it was either the boy's Hollow or the spirit to his Zanpaku-to lecturing him on how reckless he had been, or that some poison still lingered in his system.

Walking over, he sat down next to him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking at him with a serious look crossing his features, faltering slightly once he saw small droplets of tears cling to the eldest Kurosaki's lashes, on the edges of his narrowed eyes, glaring down on the snow white sheets as though they were to blame for his misery. Looking over at the redhead with half-lidded eyes.

"It's just so hard…you know?" he spoke, without meaning too, but couldn't stop, "I mean…having a Hollow…worrying about my life in the human realm and my Soul Reaper duties, school to fucking boot. It's just…it's just so goddamn hard!"

Placing a hand on a frail shoulder, the red haired Abarai watched as Ichigo clapped a hand over his face, biting his lower lip as he dropped his head, fighting back the urge to both cry and hurt someone or something.

"It's all right, Ichigo," he whispered as calmly as he could, worry fluttering in his chest as the orange haired teen shook his head rapidly from side to side, his eyes clamped shut as he dug his finger's nails into his face, leaving crescent indents in his skin.

"No it's not, Renji, something doesn't feel right,"

"What?"

"Like…that bastard isn't dead yet,"

"The Hollow?" Renji breathed, eyes widening then returning to their normal size, "Ichigo, it died, I saw it with my own two eyes. Hell, even Hanataro saw it. I know that wasn't you at the time, Ichigo…but I saw it die, your Hollow -"

"Shirosaki," Ichigo corrected with a growl.

"Right, Shirosaki saw it. So it is dead."

"I can't shake off the feeling though," Ichigo muttered, clapping a hand over the puncture hole in his left shoulder, hissing from pain as it pulsed insanely, almost beckoning him to his demise, his death. Peeling the hand from the bandaged shoulder, he saw blood seeping through the bandages. "Shit…fucking hurts."

"Let me handle this," Renji sighed, reaching up both hands and taking the bandages away from the wound, seeing the bone slowly regenerate, ligaments linking back together, blood dripping from the large hole, muscle tissue throbbing. It was almost too much to take, but the redhead sucked in air, reaching over to the night stand and wrapping his fingers around clean porcelain wrappings. "Damn Ichigo…I'm impressed you're still alive. The holes so goddamn huge and…the rest…you'd rather not wanna know."

"I'll bet," he chuckled, trying to get some humor into the serious situation, but it wasn't working, seeming as Renji just shrugged while bandaging the gaping hole. "Don't be so stiff Renji, I'm fine."

"No you're not, dumb ass," he growled, looking up at him with narrowed reddish-brown eyes, "the hole is huge…you're possibly bleedin' t' death Ichigo! How can I not be worried?!"

Ichigo looked down on the wooden, polished, flooring with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry about it," the redhead muttered as he continued his business with wrapping the bleeding epidermis in complete silence, not either one uttering a single word, just taking in the other's presence, knowing they weren't alone in the bloody world.


	12. Chapter 12

12- Clouded Thoughts

Ichigo still awake after an hour or two talking to the redhead Assistant Captain, just plain talking. Both stirring away from the conversation leading to the orange haired Kurosaki's inner Hollow. But one question shook him, and he didn't expect someone like Renji to ask.

"Are you going to miss him? When he leaves, I mean,"

_Shit! I shouldn't have told him that!_ the vibrant haired teen thought bitterly, eyes hazed over while being half-lidded, heart slowly beating at the thought of loosing his other half, contemplating on whether he would miss Shirosaki or not. _I don't know…I have no fucking clue in hell._

Renji blinked his reddish-brown eyes, looking at the teenager with a quirked tattooed brow, wondering if he pushed too hard. It was hard enough for him to pry the sealed door to Ichigo's inner turmoil open, and then he realized he might've hit a nerve.

"Look, I was just wonderin', ya know?" he added hastily. Those brown eyes gazed up at him, but the pale form didn't raise his head. "Sorry…I must've asked too soon."

"Maybe," he complied in a hushed tone, slowly laying back down, his bandaged wounds throbbing, voice hurting because of the burn on his neck, "I…don't really know…"

Renji looked down on his laced fingers on his lap, forearms resting on them as he took in a calm breath, trying to reorganize his thoughts. The teenager already told him about how he became a Soul Reaper, the run in with the Grand Fisher, his training with Urahara, entering the Soul Society, fighting Ikkaku, Kenpachi, the redhead's captain, and then the story lead over to his Hollow, leaving out the parts with odd-timed kisses. Almost everything, as though the Zabimaru possessor were reading a talking book on Ichigo's life.

_He even shared some secrets,_ he thought as he lifted his head to see Ichigo looking out the window with saddened eyes, the brown turning into a honey-like color. _But…I know I can just listen and try to understand._

"Ichigo,"

Said boy looked over at him, blinking as the honey color vanished, blood seeping out of his neck's flesh wound.

"Lay still you idiot, I don't want to patch that up too," he growled, furrowing his brows, swallowing the lump in his throat, "okay…so…Shirosaki hasn't been talking to you much at all lately."

"No," Came a simple reply, one intertwined with guilt and hurt, "not after I…almost killed him at Urahara's."

"Maybe you should try talking to him again, you know…just to…" He looked down on the wooden flooring, his eyes falling halfway shut, critically thinking on his choice of words. "Patch things up?"

Ichigo looked out the window again, neck throbbing as sadness crept through his emotional barrier. _It's going to rain,_ he thought bitterly, seeing the blue skies slowly twist and warp into deep grey, _I hate rain…_

He blinked, wondering on why he hated the raindrops now. Closing his eyes, he took in a slow breath, thinking how he was going to explain to Renji while figuring out why he despised rain.

"I guess," he spoke at last, "but I'm not sure Shirosaki wants to."

_That's why,_

"You never know unless you try, dumbass." the redhead sighed, shaking his head as he glanced up at the darkening sky as well, then down on the eldest Kurosaki sibling, thinking the weather changing suited the situation. "I need to go, sorry, Ichigo, just try to talk to him. I'll be back sometime tomorrow."

With that he stood, walking away as the orange haired teenager shut his eyes. _We're closer…that's why rain depresses me._

"Shirosaki," he breathed, reopening his eyes and staring at the glass window, seeing the albino's back turned to him, making his call's volume rise, "Shirosaki."

"_**What do you want, partner?"**_

"Look at me,"

The figure turned slowly in the mirror, golden-black eyes half-lidded, staring at him sideways, giving Ichigo a good look at his profile.

"Shirosaki," he whispered softly, only loud enough for his other half to hear, "why aren't…you talking to me anymore?"

The ivory colored Hollow's gaze fell to the floor, his mouth twitched into an unpleasant feature, brows furrowed. As though he didn't know how to answer the question one bit, or even as to why he wasn't speaking to the vibrant haired teenager at all.

He lifted his left hand and scratched the back of his neck, craning it to the side with a scowl slowly dancing across his handsome, pale, features.

"_**I can't say,"**_ he spoke at last, _**"at least…not out here, come into your inner world, I'll explain what I can there."**_

Ichigo slowly nodded, closing his eyes with a content breath and hearing this made Shirosaki glare at the right side of him, cursing the desires of wanting a body separate from the young Kurosaki's own, cursing the fact that it was so powerful that his host could taste it.

_**Ichigo reopened his eyes, seeing that he was resting against Shirosaki's back, the form leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper, his arms wrapped securely around the albino's slender neck, the Hollow's arms looped around his legs, holding him close.**_

"_**Shiro…?"**_

_**His dark half glanced over his shoulder at him with a lopsided grin, weaker than the others, causing the lightly tanned teen's heart to slowly slump down from its perch and glide down to his stomach.**_

"_**Where…are we going?"**_

"_**Far away from that silent up the ass Old Man,"**_

"_**Zangetsu?"**_

_**Shirosaki nodded slowly, looking back ahead with Ichigo's brown orbs following his gaze and blinking once he saw a black abyss ahead, making him bite his lower lip, wondering if he should fight to get away or continue to enjoy the warmth radiating off of the demon.**_

"…_**to tell you the truth," the albino muttered, yet the pale form caught his words, "I don't wanna talk to you…because of my decision, about getting myself my own body, and…I thought it'd be best if we never spoke to each other ever again, but…" He veered over his shoulder with a warm smile directed for show only to the confused, yet, frowning Kurosaki as he tightened his grasp around his other half's neck, pressing closer. "You just won't give up."**_

"_**Damn straight," the teen hissed.**_

_**The white form chuckled, his shoulders shaking from the might of its strength, closing his eyes with relaxation as the shinigami's grasp on him lessened.**_

"_**Let's fight," he spoke, opening his brilliant golden orbs, glancing over his shoulder to see a wide eyed Ichigo Kurosaki, and seeing this made him grin, "it'll loosen you up a bit, you're too tense."**_

"_**And for good reason," the teen huffed, glaring at the snow white haired form, "that Hollow's not dead yet, Shirosaki, I just know it. I can't relax knowing that it could pop up again and kill Rukia for good…or anyone else."**_

"_**It's because you don't wanna see me disappear again," Shirosaki accused, tone sharp like a blade to a Zanpaku-to, "that's why you don't wanna fight me."**_

_**Ichigo backed up a bit, hands clinging to the demon's shoulders, his bangs bouncing back and forth in front of his face, his white teeth clamping down on his lower lip. His brows were furrowed while the brown eyes were shut, face showing off resistance to protest, or something much more.**_

"_**That's not it," the lightly tanned teen breathed, releasing his lower lip.**_

"_**I won't permanently die, dumbass, you've stabbed me enough times to prove that fucking fact, now fight me."**_

_**The alabaster form's feet landed gently on the dark clouded ground, puffs of it lifting from the pavement as he set the bright haired boy down, reaching behind himself and coiling his fingers around the white and black blade's bandaged hilt.**_

_**Before Ichigo could protest, the white form vanished from his line of sight, appearing next to him a second later, sword swinging with the full intent to kill. Grasping the hilt to his Zanpaku-to, the vibrant haired teen leapt up from the spot where he was frozen, bringing Zangetsu down to block the mirror's uppercut, blades colliding with the loud clang and sparks flying everywhere as Shirosaki pushed up, bending his legs and lunging forth, knocking Ichigo back.**_

_**With a gasp from shock, the boy swiftly brought the large blade down, blocking the strike that would've pierced through his chest un-forgivingly.**_

_**Thrusting his right hand forth, Shirosaki wrapped his fingers around the other's right wrist, yanking it forth for they were face to face, different emotions flashing through the duplicates' eyes.**_

_**Ichigo's was shock, pure shock, fear, anger…mixed and random.**_

_**All that the Hollow's showed was anger and resentment. Angered by the fact that Ichigo would up and lie to him, him of all people, his other half.**_

_**He located his mouth near the pale form's ear, smirking as he felt the muscles in the boy's arm tighten from determination, recollecting his scattered mind and piecing it together.**_

"_**Don't hold back,"**_

_**Ichigo's brown eyes flickered, shoving the other away with his free hand, throwing his right arm back, bending his knees a bit as he bit his lower lip, growling as he furrowed his brows, the edges of his eyes glistening a brilliant sky blue.**_

"_**Bankai," Was whispered as his blue Spiritual Energy lashed about around him, his outfit changing entirely, "Getsuga Tensho!"**_

_**The white form smirked, lifting his blade and swinging it down violently, releasing the same attack while flash stepping to get behind Ichigo, grinning as he slapped a hand against the teenager's back.**_

"_**La luz de luna," Shirosaki whispered, his hot breath caressing the back of the eldest Kurosaki's ear.**_

_**Swinging around, Ichigo growled as he swung the blade hastily, only to have it be caught by the inner demon, blood dripping from the large slit in his palm once he tossed the blade aside.**_

_**Leaping back, the orange haired teenager spun around, Zanpaku-to clashing once again as Shirosaki stood beside him, their shoulders being pressed together as they pushed, trying to gain the advantage.**_

"_**That's it," Shirosaki chuckled as the spiky haired shinigami swept his left foot across the ground, almost tripping the Hollow, who pushed forward with pure determination, knocking them both down as they grabbed hold of the other's sword. "You're calming down, good."**_

"_**Shut up," the teen scowled, glaring at him as he tore his sword's hilt out of his hand, tossing it aside while grabbing onto the front of his kimono. "Why do you keep toying with me?!"**_

"_**I'm not,"**_

"_**Then why're y-"**_

"_**Trying to calm you down," he interrupted simply, as though it was the most obvious fact in the world, "if you're too tense while fighting…your judgment is clouded, who knows…you might accidentally kill one of your comrades that way."**_

_**Ichigo looked down on the ground, releasing the albino's clothing, both slowly standing as the bright haired Kurosaki slowly looked back up into Shirosaki's golden-black eyes.**_

"_**Thanks," he mumbled, dropping his head as light began to seep through the darkness around them, a skyscraper slowly fading into view below their feet, sideways clouds slowly floating upwards in the bright blue sky. "I needed that…the fight, I mean."**_


	13. Chapter 13

13- I'm Home…

Renji returned like he said he would, yet, Ichigo had his back to the door, staring out the window with half-lidded brown eyes. The redhead stood in the doorway with his arms crossed, leaning against it with his right shoulder, a small smile forming on his lips, just knowing that the vibrant haired teen had talked to his inner Hollow the night before.

Releasing a heavy breath, the pale boy shut his eyes his right hand holding a firm grasp on the pillow, trying desperately not to cause anymore pain than necessary to his neck wound, which pulsed constantly.

He damned that Hollow.

Ichigo quickly pushed that thought aside, going back to what he was musing about originally: if he would miss Shirosaki or not.

The Assistant Captain turned, figuring he should return later, after lunch so the teenager could get some food in his system. Walking out, he didn't even realize that Ichigo had opened his eyes and turned so he was laying on his back.

…_or…do I…_

His eyes shut once again, the world fading from all his senses, only standing in a pit of darkness, chills rushing past. It was everything he didn't want.

An empty world, an empty life…and no one to be there with him.

_Do I like him…_

Like a blank page.

_More than I realize?_

The eldest Kurosaki reopened his eyes, sitting up slowly, clenching his teeth with a pained hiss slipping past his lips. Sucking in air, Ichigo turned, placing his socked feet onto the wooden floor, standing slowly and heading towards the door with half-lidded eyes.

He grabbed hold of Zangetsu near the exit of the door and bolted out, heading straight towards where Hanataro was, a feeling in his gut telling him he needed to get to Urahara's as soon as possible.

Turning the corner, the vibrant haired teen screeched to a halt, seeing Hanataro look away from Renji while they talked. A look of complete worry crossing the dark haired boy's features.

"I don't really understand," the fragile youth admitted, slowly looking back up at the redhead with uncertainty flashing in his eyes, "why would…Ichigo hide something like that…from us?"

"He has his reasons, Hanataro, I'm sure they're good ones as well."

"B-but, Assistant Captain Abarai…"

Renji lifted his right hand, waving it from side to side in front of his face, a frown evident on his face. "Just Renji, when we're alone, you can call me Renji, 'kay?"

Hanataro lifted his hands, fiddling with his fingers as a small blush spread across his cheeks, nodding slowly. "Okay…Renji…"

"See, that's better! No wasted breath!" A grin spread on the red haired Zabimaru possessor's face and Ichigo could crystal clear tell that the tattooed man was trying to lighten up the situation. "Oh…" Reddish-brown eyes glanced toward the corner the teen was behind. "Speak of the devil, Ichigo…I know you're over there, come on out."

And hearing that made the seventh seater's face flush a deep crimson, whipping around to see Ichigo slowly walk towards them with a sigh.

"I was hoping I wouldn't get caught," the bright haired boy smirked, "you're pretty sharp, Renji."

"Isn't that hard to track your spiritual pressure."

The pale form shrugged, turning his attention to Hanataro, "Hey…got a way to get me out of here? I can't stand staying in one place too long."

Hanataro nodded slowly, turning to look at Renji for permission. Sighing, the redhead planted his left fist on his hip, nodding with a sturdy frown, musing over why Ichigo would tell him almost everything, then up and leave.

Smiling nervously, the dark haired form walked over to the vibrant haired teen, summoning a Hell Butterfly. "N-now place an image in your mind where you want to go, and then step through the gates."

"Thanks," he spoke, turning towards the opening doors, shutting his eyes and constructing an image of Kisuke Urahara's shop, reopening his eyes and stepping through.

888

Said blond man lifted the gigai up, looking it over and quirking a brow, realizing that he had accidentally made the skin a little too pale, but still almost the color of peach. Swallowing, he set the naked body down, turning and walking into his room to choose some clothes for the nude corpse.

888

Standing before the shop, Ichigo frowned, obviously questioning what exactly told him to go here.

"Shirosaki…"

"_**Yeah?"**_

"Do you have business with Mr. Hat-and-Clogs?"

"_**Yes, let me take over."**_

The vibrant haired teen closed his eyes with a protesting voice in the back of his mind telling him to demand answers; yet, there was another voice…one telling him to do as the albino wished.

Taking in a steady breath, he nodded, letting his other half take control, auburn eyes opening and flickering to a deep caramel. Smiling, Shirosaki walked up to the door, pushing it open and tilting his head to the side.

_Wonder where that pervert went…_

"Ah! Mr. Kurosaki!!" a familiar cheery tone came, until the Hollow glared at the blond.

"Shirosaki!"

"Oh, yes, so sorry about that," The shopkeeper waved the fan in front of his face until he snapped it shut, bending his wrist and pointing towards the guestroom bed, where the albino's gigai was located. "There it is, just like I promised, though your skin tone was a little difficult to pull off."

Shirosaki slowly removed himself form Ichigo's body, gently settling it down on the floor while stroking the orange strands out of his face, ignoring the knowing look he was receiving from the exiled shinigami.

Bending his knees, Kisuke sat beside him, looking at the dark half. "You…love him, don't you?" he questioned, seeing the albino jump and look at him with wide golden-black eyes. "Ah…don't deny it, I know love when I see it, even if it's…odd, but love is –"

"Keep it up," the Hollow hissed, "and I'll tear you to shreds."

The man quickly raised his hands defensively, "Okay, okay…but, Mr. Shirosaki, I would hurry up and get into that gigai before Ichigo wakes up."

"Yeah…" he muttered, standing and walking into the room silently while Urahara glanced down on Ichigo's facial features, seeing that they were relaxed, right after the tingling touch the albino possessed.

Lifting the body up, Shirosaki sighed, slipping into it with halfway shut eyes.

Walking out a few minutes later, Shirosaki looked down on his attire, frowning at the bad taste. Black lacy gloves, a white tank-top that went down to his mid-thigh, and black leather pants with white strings holding them around his legs.

"You have no taste," he scowled, obviously displeased.

The green clad man waved his left hand, looking up at him with deep grey eyes, "I'll give you some spending money to buy more…tasteful clothes, and I am enrolling you into Karakura High."

The pale teen, since he was in gigai, blanched, "W-what?! That's Ichigo's school, are you insane?!"

"Of course it is, and what if I am?"

Shirosaki frowned, settling himself down on the wooden flooring, lifting his right hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Don't you get it? I want to protect Ichigo from them finding out he had me…so he wouldn't be tortured and…this just messes up my plan."

"You'll still be protecting him, Shiro,"

"What's with the nickname?" he hissed, looking up at him with narrowed golden orbs.

"Since you don't want anything to happen to Ichigo, that'll be your alias, like a secret spy!"

"I'll…" the white haired teen frowned, "take him home." The Hollow stepped over to the vibrant haired teen, carefully lifting him and stepping out the store, biting on his lower lip.

Kisuke sighed while shaking his head, "Deny it all you want, you love him…and you definitely don't want to be apart from him for too long. Ignorance is bliss nowadays…sheesh."

888

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, blinking and questioning how he got home and was in his own bed. The aroma of grilled cheese lifted up to his room, causing a state of alarm. Leaping out of bed, with only his pants on, the tanned teen darted down the stairs, taking a sharp turn and stopping with wide eyes.

There was a boy he didn't know standing over the stove with a spatula, cooking…making one of his favorite foods.

"Uh…h-how did you get into my house?"

The white haired teen turned, golden eyes warm as a soft smile appeared on his face. "I saw you unconscious in the park and I asked some people where you lived and…well…here you are."

"That doesn't really explain how you –"

"You had the keys hanging out of your pocket,"

"Oh…" A small embarrassed blush spread on his face, "okay, now, who are you?"

"Shiro," the golden eyed teen grinned, turning and flicking the stove off, coiling his right hand's fingers around the handle to the pan and lifting it off the stove. "I'm kind of new around here, so…I don't really have a place to stay, but, this blond guy's offering to let me stay until I can get a place."

Ichigo's brown eyes widened, staring at the figure before him. Shiro didn't look exactly like him, but some of their features were the same.

"So, you'll be going to Karakura High, then?" the vibrant haired teen questioned, his brown eyes studying the pale form. Placing the food onto a plate, Shiro set the pan back on the stove and picked up the plate, swallowing nervously.

"Y-yeah…"

"Why so nervous?"

The pale teen turned, walking over to the eldest Kurosaki sibling, handing him the plate. "I'm not, I'm just…I got to get used to getting around in that place." he explained, taking a step back once Ichigo grabbed hold of the plate, accidentally brushing their fingers together. "I hope they aren't too bad, it's my first time making them actually."

Ichigo nodded, both walking over to the table and sitting down. Setting the carrier down, the brown eyed boy grabbed hold of a sandwich, lifting it to his lips and taking a bite.

"So, family out on vacation?"

Ichigo chewed for a while, staring at Shiro with a determined gaze, trying to figure out why this guy reminded him so much of Shirosaki. Swallowing, he nodded.

"Yeah, they won't be back for a while," he explained, eyelids falling so his eyes were halfway shut, "my father's a doctor, you see…and my sisters are his assistances. So, they left to get some training." He looked up to see those golden orbs widen and sparkle brightly. "Not that I care," The lightly tanned teen frowned, looking away, "I can handle myself."

"Oh," the pale teen complied, "I…see…"

Ichigo's auburn eyes trailed back to the boy, seeing that he was staring down on the table, eyes halfway open with hurt flashing through them. _Well…I guess it's fair, he doesn't want seem crazy to a new person in town…so of course he wouldn't mention me…_

"But…this grilled cheese is really good, for your first time, it isn't that bad." the vibrant haired teen muttered, obviously embarrassed with complimenting people, or not used to doing so. "So, this blond guy you're staying with…is he your uncle or something?"

Shiro swallowed roughly, poking his pink tongue out and tracing his dry lips, then looked up with an uncertain look, as though worried he'd give the wrong answer. "Family friend."

"Well," Ichigo took another bite out of the bread, leaning back in the chair, slinging his right arm behind it, "if he's a family friend, where's your parents?"

"I…" The heart within the, still, Hollow skipped a beat. That was a question he was hoping deep inside he would never need to answer, it actually hurt thinking about why he didn't have any and would have to explain. Another hole in the plot. "I…"

Shiro pushed the chair away from the table, standing abruptly and causing Ichigo's eyes to widen.

"Shiro?"

"I don't…" It really hurt to think about it.

_He has none…maybe that's why he's upset?_ The eldest Kurosaki concluded, standing and walking over to the shivering form, lifting his left hand and placing it on the teen's shoulder, capturing his attention and having those golden eyes stare at him. _Maybe they were killed…_

"You don't need to answer," he reassured, "I understand."

The white haired figure looked away and onto the tiled ground, his hands clenching into fists while closing his eyes. That's how it was, silent, for the rest of the time they were together, until night came and Shiro said his piece in the goodbye, then left.

And what Ichigo didn't realize…was that he was then truly alone.

888

Urahara shifted on the wooden flooring, glancing up to see Shiro push the shop door open, walking through with narrowed eyes as the blond quirked a brow, knowing something happen and also knew that it was best to talk about it, rather than be upset.

"Did something happen, Shiro?" the blond questioned, worry being shown in his tone.

"Yes!" he snapped, turning to face the shopkeeper with narrowed eyes flickering with fury. "He fucking asked me where my parents were! I don't have any! How can someone expect me to answer that?! Say something like, 'Oh, I don't have any, since I'm Ichigo's inner Hollow,' I don't fuckin' think so!!" His clenched left fist swung out, slamming against the wall while clenching his teeth, barely registering the pain. "I don't want to see him again, I don't!"

Kisuke blinked a couple of times, then pushed himself up into a sitting position, brows furrowed, unpleased with Shiro's choice of words.

"Shirosaki, calm down, Ichigo was just trying to get to know you; everyone will ask the same questions."

The teen tisked, crossing his arms and looking away while biting his lower lip. "I'm…going to bed," he muttered, turning and heading towards the room that was originally the guest and was now his, shutting the door once he entered.

Urahara sighed, shaking his head, "What am I going to do about him?" Lifting his left hand, he grabbed hold of the green stripped hat, taking it off his sun kissed strands, his right hand's fingers running through his hair while he lowered his head. "Surely he'll get along with everyone else at Kurosaki's school."

Ururu stepped out of her room, her left hand clenched into a fist and rubbing her eye, looking absolutely adorable. "Mr. Kisuke…what's going on?" she questioned, her plaid pajamas slightly glowing in the light above, since the fabric was made from silk. "Who was that?"

"Ah, Ururu," he smiled, looking over at her, seeing that her cheeks were a painted a small amount of pink form exhaustion, "that was Shiro, he's going to be living with us from now on. And I'll make sure he acts like an older brother to both you and Jinta, okay?"

The dark haired girl walked over to him, sitting down beside him and tilting her head so she was facing him.

"Shiro?"

"Yep, well…I guess there's no use hiding it from you," The blond lifted his right hand and, once again, ran his fingers through his hair, sighing, "remember when Ichigo came to learn how to regain his Soul Reaper powers?"

"Yes,"

"Well, do you also remember that Hollow mask he had on his face after the Shattered Shaft?"

Ururu nodded.

"Shiro is his inner Hollow. Actually…his name's Shirosaki, but, he wanted to separate himself from Mr. Kurosaki, to protect him." His deep grey eyes traveled over to her, seeing that her eyes were slightly wide, acknowledging this shocking information. "And now, he's living with us, but Ichigo upset him…"

"How?"

"He asked where my family was," Shirosaki's voice hissed, both form's eyes veering over to the door, seeing that the Hollow was leaning against the frame, his eyes half-lidded, golden orbs showing his pain, "obviously…I don't have one…"

"You're wrong," the dark haired girl spoke, standing and walking over to him, grabbing hold of his hand, "you…have us." And gave him a reassuring squeeze, her eyes soft and boring into his soul. "Right, Mr. Kisuke?" She looked over at him with a soft smile.

Said man scratched the back of his head, a thoughtful look crossing his features, then a smile began to appear on his face.

"Yeah, she's right, Shirosaki,"

"What?!" he chocked, looking down on Ururu then back up to Urahara. "How…is she right?"

"Well, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and I aren't really related by blood, we still live together as a family, and now…" He looked up at the teen with warm, welcoming, eyes, "you live with us. We're a make-shift family, or something close to that."

_A family…_ The pale figure's eyes welled up with tears of joy, his heart fluttering from bliss as he looked down on the raven haired girl, lifting his left hand and placing it atop the top of her head, ruffling her hair a bit with a genuine smile. _So…even Hollows can have a family, eh?_

Ururu giggled, lifting her hands to playfully smack the Hollow's away while lifting her head to smile at him.

"Welcome home, Shiro," the fighter spoke shyly.

Golden orbs widened, and then lowered to being half-lidded, a warm smile playing across his lips while Urahara smiled, taking in the sweet scene. "Thank you," he whispered.

**A/N: All right…I got a favor to ask the readers, could you help me find a beta reader to help me out? And could someone also explain what it is…I'm kinda slow /nervous laughter/ Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm so, so, so, _so _sorry for not updating this fic! ...ShiroIchi just hasn't been on my mind for the longest time and I got stuck ^^; Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

14- Split Identities

The morning came too soon for poor Shirosaki, since for starters: he wasn't used to getting up this early just to go to school, that was originally Ichigo's job. And two: he hadn't gotten much sleep.

Mainly because he missed Ichigo waking up, kicking his father square in the jaw and shouting in a hoarse voice, still trying to wake up.

Turning on the bed, the teen stared out the window far away from his bed that was in the corner, a simple request he had asked Urahara to help with, though the blond man complained throughout the whole ordeal.

Shutting his eyes, the albino let out a long, regretful sigh. This was not going to be fun, he could tell.

888

Ichigo rose out of his bed with a puzzled look on his handsome features. Shirosaki hadn't spoken to him last night and not even to say "Good morning," like he did when Isshin hadn't attacked him.

_Maybe Hat-and-Clogs said something to upset him, _he thought bitterly, thoughts trailing back to the white haired kid he had met the night before, _it's just a coincidence, I'm sure._

Getting out of the warm comfort of his bed, the lightly tanned teen stood and raised his arms up, bending his back, causing his shirt to raise a little, showing his stomach.

Lowering his arms after a while, the eldest Kurosaki sibling turned and headed toward the bathroom, slightly hoping that his family would come home soon. More his sisters than his father, but still.

He shut the bathroom door behind him with his foot, unzipping his pants and doing what was dubbed as: nature.

Not the perverted one, the regular one.

Flushing the toilet, he re-zipped his school pants that he had put on before slipping back into bed. Turning towards the sink, he reached out and turned the cold dial, letting the water gush out and slowing to a nice, gentle, stream. Running his hands under the clear liquid, he then cupped his hands, gathering some and leaning his face down, splashing the substance onto the warm skin.

With a shiver, Ichigo turned the dial until the flowing water stopped.

Sighing, the vibrant haired teen reached for the towel, smearing it on his face to get the droplets off. It was refreshing, and woke the High Schooler up, that was for sure.

888

"Shiro, don't forget your bag!" the exiled shinigami called, lifting the black and white checkerboard designed bag. The albino's left eye twitched and slipped the one strap on his shoulder, looking at the blond with a bored look.

The school uniform did not suit him, not one tiny bit. It was white and tan, bad combination in his opinion. Shaking his head, the teen slipped out the door before Tessai came to give him the 'See you after school' hug that the red haired brat warned him about earlier.

Slumping his shoulders he walked at a steady pace towards the school, thanking silently that he had paid attention to Ichigo's memories when he was inside the representative.

Shirosaki's sneakers scrapped against the dirt ground, kicking a rock out of the way on impulse, feeling his heart sink slowly into his stomach as the cloud lifted and then fell. Looking to the side, the golden eyed Hollow blinked, finally realizing he was near the street, and seeing Ichigo and his friends head towards the corner where he had stopped.

When brown pools connected with his own, the white haired teen looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets, trying to pretend he hadn't seen the vibrant haired Kurosaki.

"Hey, Shiro,"

The pale figure turned his head to look at Ichigo, seeing that the brown orbs were shining with joy. _Must've gotten enough sleep last night,_ the demon thought as a smile broke out on his face, completely normal. _At least he's not grumpy._

Ichigo lifted his left hand and pointed at the tanned Mexican, "This is Chad," Over to four-eyes, "that's Uryu," Now to the annoying shinigami, "Renji and Rukia," Over to the giant breasted girl, "Orihime," And finally to the two…idiots, "Keigo and Mizuru."

Shiro grinned and took his right hand out of his pocket, waving at them. "Hey, nice to meet you, I'm Shiro."

Renji shrugged, Rukia using him as a crutch since she was still assigned to the area. Violet eyes lifted and connected with his own, a soft smile playing across her lips. "Hello, Shiro."

Chad hummed, Uryu nodded, Keigo sprouted weird sentences while bounding around the Hollow and Mizuru smiled warmly.

"Oh!" the orange haired girl exclaimed, clapping her hands together and looking over at Ichigo. "He looks exactly like you, Ichigo! It's amazing!!"

Both look-a-likes stared at each other, the snow white teen looking away first with a half-hearted shrug. Yet Ichigo continued to stare, taking in the boy's features and staring at the gold in the eyes.

_It's a coincidence._ he reminded himself, walking over to the pale form and placing a hand on the slumped shoulder.

"She's always like that, you'll get used to it." the orange haired Kurosaki commented, smiling slightly while looking over his shoulder with a frown. "C'mon, let's go or we'll be late!"

Nods were the only reply as they observed how…nice…Ichigo was being to the white haired Hollow, as though they've known each other for the longest time and just got reunited.

If only they knew…

888

School was officially Hell in Shiro's opinion. The teachers wouldn't leave him alone, had him read in front of the class, and his English was too far advanced for everyone's tastes. Well, he could pin the blame on his, once, other half, but can't.

"Hey,"

The white haired youth glanced over his shoulder, glad that lunch had rolled around, but was ready to slam his fist into his locker from irritation, that's how annoyed he was.

"I-Ichigo," he stammered, "didn't see you. How's it going?"

Instead of answering, the young Soul Reaper grabbed hold of the teen's wrist and dragged him along towards the roof, golden orbs shimmering with confusion as he tried to catch his footing every now and again.

"Hey, Ichigo, slow down!" Shiro protested as they made their way up the stairs, the vibrant haired teen pushing the door open and tugging the pale form up, releasing his wrist and slamming the door shut. "…what's wrong? You were pulling me around like a rag doll, what the hell?!"

The Hollow nursed his wrist with his left hand, seeing that the shinigami had held onto him with too much force, blinking and looking up at the High Schooler once again when he turned and stared at him with half-lidded brown eyes.

"Shiro…we need to talk."

The golden eyed teen quirked a brow, plopping onto his bottom and veered down to his wrist with a confused expression. Whatever it was that the lightly tanned teen needed to talk to him about, he was certain it wasn't good.

"W-what for?" Shiro asked, backing up a bit and gnawing on his lower lip. This was bad…did Ichigo notice already? Was he mad? No…he was sure he had hidden his 'real' self well.


	15. An Overdue Explanation

**Something I've owed since 7/8/2009:**

Okay, so...I see that this story still has a lot of followers and favorites even though it hasn't been updated in four years. I thank all of you who have stuck with me when I did type up chapters and the possible insanity or weird plot I tossed into here.

My logic was terrible back when I started this. Prime example: Ichigo being _so blind_ as to not put two and two together and realize his new classmate was _his Hollow_.

If anyone wants to take over this story, then toss me a PM and I'll be able to tell, in the description, who's taken it over. If not...then that's fine. I just decided to pop in and say that I've lost interest in Bleach back in...I'm estimating around the end of 2010.

Which, I know, makes you wonder, "Well...why didn't you _update_ while you were still interested? Why did you leave this in the dark to gather dust?"

Well, to be honest, I was bouncing all over the place and couldn't focus on this anymore. It's still my baby and always will be. Even if I can't bring myself to finish it. Even if I _can't bring myself to delete it_.

Thank you for those of you who read this and understand. I hope you have a fantastic day.

PS: I can understand if you're really, really mad at me too. And I'm really, really, _REALLY_ (xinfinity) sorry that I let you all down.  
-_imslightlydead_


End file.
